Wisdom in Distress
by Fyras14
Summary: They say its easy to forget about trivial things,small or big. But,when one forgets who they are,its never easy to remember a lost kingdom,a lost friend,or a love you never knew you had. Zelink.-Completed-
1. Fall

Fyras14: Another Zelda story! Yeah! Sigh...the ideas just keep on filling my head, I had to write this...

I'm not exactly sure how many, amnesia fics are out there, so I might as well as add my own to the mix, wouldnt you agree? This isn't exactly the best of the best chapters(first chapters always tend to be hard), but I tried, any advice or even corrections you might offer would do well for me, and my lack of writing skill.

Anyway, this will contain spoilers for Twilight Princess(since I myself have not finished the game, I will probably miss something things that did happen, but please correct me, if I do get something wrong!) And when I mean spoilers, I mean serious spoilers...so dont read if you dont want to be spoiled.

Please read and review, or criticize(constructive, please..flames aren't accepted), whichever comes first.

* * *

"_Forgetting is like falling down; all it takes for you to remember is remembering how to get up__ and start walking again." _

**-Unknown**

**Chapter 1: Fall**

The princess of Hyrule knew the risks of being discovered by one of the Castle Town guards. She held her cloak closer to her face and inspected the area; two, as far as her sharp eyes could see, soldiers looking around, trying to find the princess who had just disappeared. Zelda gave a sad smile from underneath her cloak, a little worry was a small price to pay if she was to see the damage that needed to be repaired with her own eyes.

Months after Zant's invasion had destroyed many of Hyrule's villages and towns. The damage was so great that Zelda was forced to sent help to the neighboring villages, like Kakariko who had the unfortunately lost most of its population during the invasion. The Hyrule Noblemen, or better known as the council, had taken it into their hands to fix Hyrule from inside out, but it was already apparent to Zelda that those greedy five men only wanted to fix their properties and fill their rupee bag. Fools as greedy as her councilmen were hardly hiding anything, Zelda was forced to run away from the palace to take care of business, and now, she was avoiding the eyes of her weary men and trying her best to not look suspicious.

Zelda got up from her hiding place, walking quickly away from the soldiers. She sighed in relief as she entered the town. Most people were up and running, visibly trying to recover from the attack. Many beggars pleaded for money they knew the people hardly had, and merchants tried their best sell their products at the lowest price possible for them to get at least bread and water for home. This is something the princess had never expected to see once she reached the town. Chaos was silent among the town, making everyone move faster, trying to find jobs and money to feed their children. Zelda didn't know how it had come to this, her own people were fighting for food right in front of her, while she ate the finest foods, and slept soundly with a full stomach. She could feel guilt creep up to her stomach like a filthy bug trying to spread its illness to her body.

As she walked on, her pointed ears caught an argument nearby. Two men, she could tell from their voices. "Please, please, it is for my business, sir!!" one man spoke, his voice echoing with desperation.

"I already tell ya, no! How many times do I have to tell ya peasant that this horse has already been bought for!?" All eyes nearby, including the princess's own, had turned to the arguing pair, a young man and an old robust merchant. Behind them was a beautiful black horse, beautiful beyond comparison.

"He hasn't paid you in full, yet! I barely got fifty rupees, please!"

"No! That client offered me a hundred rupees straight, boy," the merchant told the man. "I doubt you can increase the amount, maybe?" The man opened his mouth, but closed it before he could say anything. He then left, defeated. Zelda shook her head as the crowd dispersed from the area. This wasn't at all what the councilmen had told her, not at all. She clenched her fist as unnecessary anger overcame her being. The princess was going to ask questions, they would answer, and if they lied to her about their 'efforts' to save Hyrule she would take away their posts and give their money to those that really needed. _Might as well get this over wi—_

"Look out!! Wild mare on the loose!!" Panic overtook the market in a flash. People pushed and even hit to get away from the rampaging horse that threatened to take them out. Zelda managed to turn her head just in time to see the horse. It was that black horse that she had seen near that merchant's store. The reason for the argument between the young man and the horse's owner. She then gasped on who she saw riding it; the same young man that had been arguing with the shopkeeper earlier, was now, stealing the horse away, deciding to trample anyone that got on his way. And unfortunately for the princess, she was on his way. Zelda barely managed to take one step, before the horse's huge body slammed against her. The young woman when head first against the ground, hitting her head hard. Everything went dark after that, and the only thing that Zelda could hear was the desperate screaming of her people, and soldiers shouting in surprise.

Her cover had been blown.

* * *

Baldric didn't know what to think about this whole mess. A tall handsome man, well into his thirties, the Duke of Guldbrandsen clenched both fists, as he looked at the unconscious princess next to him, being checked by the royal doctor.

What foolishness had sent the princess outside the safety of her castle walls, Baldric did not know. What he did know, however, was that the princess had sustained an almost lethal head injury during a small uproar in the Market Place of Castle Town. His worry wasn't for the princess herself, but rather, of what would happen to him once the princess questioned him about his so-called program to return Hyrule to its former state. Zelda had given him the money necessary to restore the homes of her people, but he saw it fit that the money be used for his own expenses, as he saw himself before the people. He, and the other councilmen no doubt, would receive a good punishment…of course, he could also point out that her own people had used that money for their own selfish needs…but that would only get Zelda involved even more, something that Baldric didn't want. If she found out what he was doing with the money for her people, he would be forced to the dungeons, even beheading if Zelda saw fit. Baldric only wished she never woke up. Unfortunately, she did.

She was in a small daze when she awoke, saying strange things that only the doctor could hear. The royal doctor was wide eyed for a couple of minutes, before he took the young woman's hand in his own, and then he left her side, and walked over to Baldric, his face grim. The nobleman was nervous of what the doctor was to tell him, but he asked anyway. "Is she alright?" _Or rather, why isn't she dead!?_ came Baldric's thoughts. The doctor nodded.

"She is fine, however…I fear their is a slight problem…" Confusion seem to cloud Baldric's senses.

"…a slight problem, doctor?"

"Yes. Our dear princess is suffering from….memory loss…in other words, she has amnesia."


	2. Death of a Princess

Fyras14: Chapter two is here! This chapter will introduce an all new...well, not really new, but rather changed Zelda. As some may or may not know, there are some occasions in which getting amnesia makes someone act differently, in this case, one may be quiet, but once they get amnesia, they become loud and such...this is what will happen to Zelda in this chapter. I'll try to mirror this new attitude of hers to Tetra's own attitude...

Well, now that that's out of the way, I hope you read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

* * *

"_Kindness trumps greed: it asks for sharing. Kindness trumps fear: it calls forth gratefulness and love. Kindness trumps even stupidity, for with sharing and love, one learns." _

**-Marc Estrin**

**Chapter 2: Death of a Princess**

Baldric eyes met the princess before him, her expression holding confusion and annoyance. Minutes passed by like hours before the young woman spoke, "Is something wrong? Do I have something in my face that so interests you?" came her rather rude question. Baldric's eyes sparked with anger at the girl's rudeness, but his words didn't elaborate on his anger.

"I…I was merely worried about you," the princess laughed a bit, folding both arms across her chest as she sat up in bed.

"Worried? You hardly look worried, old man. You looked more irritated than worried, anyway." Baldric said nothing as he watch Zelda sit up, and start walking around, examining the room, from top to bottom. He could hardly still believed that the princess had amnesia. The once wise and calm ruler was nothing but a memory to this girl, a memory that had long passed by not wishing to remain.

"Well, perhaps I do look irritated," Baldric said, kindly, watching as Zelda took a peek out the window. "but…perhaps you don't know the…seriousness of the situation." This 'new' Zelda ignored him. As much as he wanted to throw the girl off the window, he couldn't, the last thing he wanted to be accused of was murder, but goodness how much he wished to now that he had the chance. The royal doctor had promised Baldric that he would keep the princess's amnesia a secret, and so, no one else except the doctor and the duke knew of the princess's malady. "Excuse me? Are you even listening?"

"Yes. I heard you, but I just don't want to listen." Zelda moved away from the window, and walked over to the bed, and sat. Baldric wondered if the girl standing before him was the true princess of Hyrule. She looked like her, had those blue eyes, smiled like her, but her attitude sure said the opposite. _Maybe it was a good thing that neither the doctor nor I told her who she was, well at least not her title, only her name…who knows what she'll do if—_If what? Baldric almost slapped himself right then and there. What an idiot he had been not to think of that! The princess was completely useless at the moment and that was what he wanted. With her out of her out of the way, Baldric could continue to use the treasury for his own expenses. He knew she wouldn't be able to do anything because literally, she couldn't remember to do it. He almost smiled, then, but remembered his place and looked back at Zelda, with a half charming smile.

"Well, I think I can't just make you remember if you don't want to," Baldric told her, making Zelda nod, rather mockingly.

"At last, the lizard cares to use its tail for once! Why bug me right now since I can't even remember my own name!" Zelda blurted out. "Hardly, I even remember this…Zel…Zel something you told me my name was."

"Zelda." Baldric corrected her. _Foolish girl all that wisdom served you nothing!! Now, if only she could stay like that forever... _"Well, then, pr—Zelda, I must take my leave…do rest for a while." Zelda only drop to bed, and brushed the air aside.

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered. Baldric could almost feel himself grinning as he left her bed chambers.

* * *

The meeting room was silent once Baldric took his seat, prompting all the other noblemen to do the same. Everyone was silent at first, before Baldric spoke up, his face betraying malice and satisfaction. "My dear councilmen, I do hope I have not interrupted nothing important by calling you to this urgent meeting?" he asked them. Four pairs of eyes looked back at him, confusion all written on their features. All shook their heads, but it was a small, fat and bald man that spoke before Baldric could.

"Of what reason do we offer our first meeting without the princess, duke?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow his way. Baldric smiled a little.

"Ah, so I see you have not heard of the problem that has overtaken the princess, Lord Eagler…" Eagler shrugged. "Do any of you know, what has befallen to our dear princess?" All shook their heads. "Well, I'll tell you, she has no memory."

"Excuse me. What?" asked a tall and white bearded man, by the name of Mutoh.

"I will repeat myself, dear councilmen, that the princess has amnesia." Everything seemed to stop with time, but one of the councilmen was quick to recover.

"Are you sure of what you are saying, Duke?" asked a thin, and young glasses wearing man.

"Of course I am, Duke Alon. I myself have seen it, and have come to tell you…perhaps, we could use this problem to our advantage…"

"Maybe," came an armored man's voice from the end of the table. "but, what makes you think that that wretched girl won't get her memory back the moment we start moving?" Baldric turned to meet the eyes of the armored man, and sent a chilling grin.

"She wants nothing with her past, Sir Williams, so I doubt she would want to recall anything…" Williams raised an eyebrow, that was hardly seen because of the helmet he wore.

"Are you sure? If one wants to control Hyrule, they'll have to get rid of its ruler…" Mutoh gasped of what he heard.

"Are you saying that we should kill the soon-to-be Queen, Williams!?" Baldric raised a hand.

"Now, now, Lord Mutoh, perhaps you misunderstood Sir Williams…getting rid of her not by death itself, but by another force, correct?" Sir Williams shrugged.

"Hardly. No one in this council ever liked that girl, I don't see why we shouldn't kill her now that we have the chance."

"Nonsense!" Eagler cried, sitting up and slamming his hand on the table. "I will not be the accomplice in a murder!!"

"Neither will I!!" cried Alon, followed by a nod of agreement from Mutoh. "I suggest we just make her disappear from the ! Just make her disappear!…we'll just say she perished by a flu, or something…"

"Hmm…that doesn't sound too bad of an idea, although mine was better…" came Williams' reply. He turned to face Baldric, who was already thinking. "So, what would you do?" The Duke of Guldbrandsen immediately answered.

"Simple. The princess will be dead to only the public…don't worry my friends, where I'll be sending her, she won't be remembering who she is any time soon…then, we can have this whole kingdom to ourselves." Everyone except Williams, who grunted, nodded.

* * *

Link never could have thought that he'll be back at herding goats again. Sure, he was no longer in danger of dying like when he faced monsters and even the King of Evil, Ganon, but even goat herding was tiring. You never knew when a goat would decide to give you a good trampling.

He and Epona passed by a group of goats, who were eating the pasture calmly, ignoring Fado, who waved good bye at Link. "Have a good day, eh, Link!!" Fado cried as he waved a good bye to the young man, that was returned.

"No problem, Fado! See you tomorrow!!" The hero patted Epona in the head, and soon they were heading towards Ordon. Link hummed to himself as he wondered what Midna or even Zelda were doing right now, ruling no doubt. Even though months had passed since Zant's and Ganondorf's defeats, he still wondered what his two old princesses friends were doing to keep themselves busy. He sure wondered how Midna was doing right now, she just didn't seem to be ruling material, then he laughed a little, remembering one time when Midna had told him that he looked quite pathetic to be any hero. Touché. His mind then wondered to what Zelda, the princess soon-to-be Queen, was doing. Rumors had been unkind to her this past few months, but he knew that someway, everything was going to be alright for her.

She had been possessed by an evil king and survived, after all. What was a few rumors against her? Nothing really. As his thoughts lingered on Zelda and her kingdom, he barely caught the all familiar voice of Ilia's ringing through the air. When he finally looked down to face her, she had a poignant look on her face, like the one she had had when one of the older goats had died just a week ago. "Ilia, what's wrong?" Link asked her worriedly, fearing that tears would dare to come out of her eyes.

"Link…oh, Link…its…the princess…she…she…died…"

* * *

Well, that was one dramatic ending...but don't worry, she really isnt dead! Expect the next chapter a couple of days from now!

Please leave a review!


	3. A Funeral and a Hero

Fyras14: Hello everyone that bothered to click on the story's title! Chapter three is ready to go! I was going to post this chapter in a couple of days' time, but I kinda got impatient...lucky you! Anyway, this is a rather small chapter, if I dare say, but, it gets the story moving...a little...

Thank you Lady. Zayriah, sofilu, and Ruki44 for your wonderful reviews, and to whoever favorite this story as well! Seeing hits and reading reviews makes me want to post chapters faster! See you in the next chapter!

Please, read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

* * *

"_The antidote for fifty enemies is one friend." _

**-Aristotle**

**Chapter 3: A Funeral and a Hero**

Link never expected to be back in Castle Town for a while. Rather, he never expected to come visit the town at a time like this.

Everyone in town wore black. The Hylian soldiers all dressed in their finest armor, holding the symbol of Hyrule high for anyone, a peasant, a merchant, a noble, and even a hero to see. All of the loyal men that once served under the princess, looked down, some crying a little but never looking up. The civilian memorial service for the princess was to take place at the hour of twilight. Link almost laughed when he heard at what time the memorial was to take place at. The twilight had seen Midna leave this world to go back to her own and now, it was a witness to the princess of Hyrule's last day in this realm, buried under it, never to return.

He walked slowly towards the crowd of darkness, not knowing what to say to her grave. Even though Link didn't know the princess that well, he still considered her a good friend, even if they had kept to themselves for the past months since they last saw each other. The hero almost didn't believe what Ilia had told him that day, a week ago, about some illness killing the princess in such a short time. In the back of his mind, he knew that Zelda was stronger than that, that she wouldn't easily fall to the clutches of death without a fight. And now, as he saw the memorial beginning, he believed Ilia's words every last bit of them. The last time he would get to see the princess was at her funeral.

He only took one step forward, before someone crashed against him. Both he and that unknown person fell to the ground, being ignored by solemn faces. Link scratched his head, and open both eyes. Of all the people he could have bumped into, he never expected to see her again.

* * *

Zelda didn't know how she had ended up here of all places. First she was inside some strange castle, and then, she was here, in some dark room guarded by some strangers from morning to night. She struggled with the ropes that held her tightly, wondering whatever she did to deserve what she got. Who had she had offended that deserved this treatment, no one, as far as she could see. _If I ever find out who that slug bag that got me in here is, I'll kill him! _Zelda thought as she tried to free her hands, after a few or so minutes, she gave up. _This is incredible! Just how tight are this ropes anyway!? _

The poor girl had been struggling for a week to untie herself, and with no such luck, she was forced to endure mocking and even flirting from her captors, of course she had kicked them away from her, making them flinch and spit words back at her. She had been lucky to not have been killed then, but seeing as she was now, Zelda wished that they had. She took a deep breath, and tried to brake free again, only to stop when she heard voices behind her.

"When is that Baldric guy going to give us the order, anyway, brother?"

"Heck if I know!" came the loud reply. "All I know is that we have to wait until the bastard puts the crown on his head, then…then, we get rid of her!"

"But why go to all this trouble ju--"

"I don't know! If she's buried now, no one would question her death and see that bastard as the potential assassin! Get it now?"

"But, the funeral has already began, wouldn't it be a good idea to just…kill her now?"

"With all the crowd out there? Them guards would hear her screaming, and that's the last thing we want."

Zelda tried to look behind her. Was she hearing things? Did that Baldric person that had supposedly taken care of her was now trying to kill her? And who's funeral? And best of all, who was the foolish idiot of a monarch of letting Baldric get the throne? Zelda struggled against her ropes once more, the sooner she left the better, she didn't want to spend another day with this men. She glanced behind her, and saw the shadows moving closer towards her, and her hands worked quickly. A twist here, a move over there, a push, and finally, after much struggling that seemed to go on for ages, Zelda finally broke free. The young woman quickly got up, and ran for the door, only for someone to grab her hand. She looked up, and spotted one of her kidnappers, grinning mischievously at her.

"So, the little princess is leaving…so soon?" He pulled her back, only to be bitten by her. The man yelped in pain, calling the other one to help him. Once the second man was in her sight, Zelda pushed the first man against the second, and laughed triumphantly as both fell down. She, then, finally free, left the room that had imprisoned her, hearing footsteps behind her soon after. Zelda didn't bother looking to were she was going, as she watched the man get closer, and then…WHAMP! She fell to the ground once more, knocking another passerby as she did so.

"Hold there, lady!!" cried one of her kidnappers. They were getting closer, and she had no way out. And then, that person she had hurt spoke.

"Princess?" And Zelda sincerely didn't know what he was talking about.


	4. Meeting with a Hero

Fyras14: Hello everyone in the world that bothered to click this story! Chapter four is here! I was planning to post this chapter on Monday, but then, i thought that it would be a good idea to do it now!This is what you guys get from me, today on this story! So, have a good afternoon, morning, or night, in whichever part of the world you guys happen to be standing!

I hope you all enjoy this rather long chapter(maybe the longest this story will be having for the time being).

Please read and review, or criticize whichever comes first.

* * *

"_Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars." _

**-Les Brown**

**Chapter 4: Meeting with a Hero**

The last thing Link expected was to bump with the princess that was suppose to be dead. He called out, expecting a wise response on why she had played this cruel joke on her people, and the only thing that he received was a confused and panicked look, however, that panicked look wasn't directed at him, but at the two men that were making their way towards them from the alley. Link didn't waste any time, and quickly got up, taking out his sword and shield. That stopped the princess's pursuers immediately. Both took out a pair of daggers from their clothes, and were ready to attack the little hero that shielded their prey. The hero got in front of the princess, surprising her even more. _Who is this guy? And why is he protecting me? _

With a small yell, one of the princess's pursuers attacked. Link raised his shield up in the air, blocking the first blade, and used his sword to block the second. He then pushed his attacker, and barely had time to shield from the second set of blades. With the hilt of his sword, Link hit the man right in the stomach, making him drop the daggers and fall to his knees, grabbing his stomach tightly in the process. The other went to attack Link, throwing slashes here and there to see if he could hit him, but Link was faster, and easily countered the man's slashes with his sword. Seeing that he couldn't hit the hero, and that this fight was already won, the man desperately pushed Link, who was too caught on in countering his slashes to notice. The hero fell, and once he was down, both men, one still grabbing his stomach, quickly left for the safety of the shadows in the alleys. Link was about to get up, only to be offered a hand by the princess, who had stayed behind to watch the fight. He looked at her hand, and then, accepted it.

Getting up, Link could finally look at her, finally examine her. He noticed that Zelda was no longer wearing her royal dress not even her tiara was visible in her head, instead, she wore what the noble's would consider, peasant's clothes. She wore a long silk dress, and a red shirt over it, her hair the same way since he last saw her, her earrings were gone. "Thanks," she muttered, sparring a glance at the fleeing men. Zelda was about to leave the scene, when Link quickly grabbed her arm. She looked up, and her blue eyes met his. "What?"

"What do you mean what!?" Link cried. By now, the crowd was as good as gone, all moving towards the castle along with the soldiers, the town, literally abandoned for the day. "What is wrong with you!?" Zelda raised an eyebrow, puzzled by his outburst.

"Well, I didn't mean to offend you, Mr. Hero. I never planned on getting two men to chase me and for you to save me," she told him, removing his hand from her arm. "I don't do planning on first dates like this, you know?" Link blinked at her response. Something, he noticed, was very wrong with Zelda…her clothes weren't the right kind, even her attitude wasn't in the right place. Where was the prim and proper lady that Link had met? Surely it couldn't be this girl. Zelda caught him staring back at her, and smiled. "What is it? Do I look charming, or what?" Link was dumbfounded by her question, which was rather a flirt on her part, but quickly asked another in return.

"Zelda, is something wrong?" he asked her, making the young woman fold her arms across her chest.

"Listen, green boy, I don't know who you are, and much less if 'Zelda' is my real name or not, but the only thing I want right now is to leave from this place, fast!" Zelda turned to leave, only to be grabbed by Link again. "What in the wo—what is wrong with you!?" she cried. Link was too busy looking at the back of her hand. He then, looked back at her.

"Then, if you're not sure if you're Zelda, then why do you have the triforce in your hand?" Showing her the hand, Zelda could see a strange triangle birthmark on it.

* * *

Two young ladies walked together in the many grand halls of Hyrule Castle, both decorated in beautiful red and green dresses, both crying a little as they walked. On their dresses, the symbol of the royal family lingered, never to leave their side. One of the ladies, a young girl about fourteen years of age with long green hair, sniffed, only to be patted by the taller lady with long red hair and a ribbon. "There, there, Saria…it won't do you good if you cry all the time," the redhead told her friend, making the younger girl, Saria, sniff a little louder.

"But…but, Malon! Those men won't let us say good bye to her! Why?" The oldest of the ladies, sighed, no longer spilling tears from her eyes.

Of all her years working as one of the maids for princess Zelda, this was the first time that she felt useless. She and Saria, Zelda's second maid, couldn't go and say good bye to their dear princess and old friend, because the council had forbade it. Orders from the deceased princess, they had told them. Malon had made a big deal then, saying that Zelda couldn't possibly said that, Saria stopped her just in time from physically assaulting Duke Baldric, and both left. Maybe she'll still be alive if they hadn't reported to her the conditions in which the Castle Town was in. Zelda would be alive and breathing if she and Saria hadn't reported to her the condition that the town was in, but, they wouldn't know that this would happened. They didn't know the danger they put the princess in by giving her that information…and now, she was dead, and the councilmen wouldn't allow a soul to visit the body.

All Malon could do was hold a crying girl in a hug, and ask Zelda's spirit to lend her a bit of her old wisdom to solve this situation. Anything was better than watching an old friend cry over a dead one.

Malon only closed her eyes, silent tears sliding down her cheeks as the younger girl wailed loudly.

* * *

Zelda looked back in confusion at the triangle birthmark in her hand, examining it, even scratching it to see if it was fake. The hero watched her, a worried expression across his face. From the looks of things, Link could clearly deduced that something wrong had happened to Zelda, something that had affected her memory, and no amount of wisdom that she held would bring it back. The young woman looked back at Link, still confused. "So, what is this thing, exactly?" she asked him, pointing at the triforce in her hand. Link sighed, hardly knowing about the triforce himself, but tried to elaborate on what little that the 'other' Zelda had told him about it.

"That…that…is an ancient power that was given to you by the gods…I myself have one, look," Link quickly took away his gauntlet and showed her his own birthmark, the Triforce of Courage.

"And…why do we both have this…triforce?" Link merely shrugged before covering his hand with his gauntlet.

"I wouldn't know…but, all I know is that the gods…trust that we'll keep this triforce safe…from evil…don't you remember any of it?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, would I?" Zelda asked him, massaging the back of her hand. "So…green bo--"

"Link." He corrected.

"I mean, Link, do I know you, or do you know me?" she asked him.

"Well, we…we used to know each other…" Link told her, wondering if telling her the truth about their meeting, Midna, Zant, and Ganondorf would make her remember. He was about to speak, when Zelda stopped him.

"Okay, so, we knew each other, right? But, now, I can't possibly stay here, not anymore that is." Link stared back at her in confusion.

"Huh? Why? What are you talking about?" the hero asked her.

"Remember those guys that were chasing me? Well, those guys wanted to kill me after some Baldric had taken the crown of who knows."

"Baldric?" Link asked her, Zelda merely nodded. "Wait! But, you're the princess, they can't do that to you! Or can they?" The young woman blinked in surprise.

"Princess, who? Me?"

"Well, of cour--"

"There they are, catch them!! Duke Baldric wants their heads!!" Both hero and princess turned their heads, spotting a group of soldiers running their way. Link gasped. What were this bunch of fools doing? Why would they want to kill their own princess, who wasn't in reality, dead? He felt someone tug his arm, and looked back at Zelda.

"Come on! We can't stay here, they found us!!" She took off in a run, being followed closely by Link, who in turned was chased by the soldiers.

"Stop!!" the soldiers cried, as the two made their way towards the gate, outside of the town. "Somebody, stop them!!!" Before Zelda or Link could make it out of the safety of the town, a pair of guards stood in their way. The hero was about to push them aside, only to find Zelda easily evade capture from the clumsy guards. Link just pushed the guards aside, and followed the princess outside. Once he took a step out of the town, Link put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Soon, a brown colored mare ran towards him and the princess, who was looking behind to spot the group of soldiers chasing them. Link quickly got on top of Epona and extended a hand to help Zelda up the horse.

"Come on!!" Link cried, helping the young woman get on top of Epona. Once Zelda was on top of the horse, Link ordered Epona to run. Soon, they had outrun the group of soldiers, who dared not to ventured into the field, but also dared not to tell the Duke of Guldbrandsen the bad news.

* * *

Two new characters that are rather familiar, are added to the mix! This story kinda relates to "First Love", so if you don't know, read that one-shot first!

Please leave a review!


	5. Ganon

Fyras14: Hello everyone! Chapter five is here! This story is already getting to the good part, so hang in there! I wanna thank all of those guys that reviewed, favorite, and read or just clicked on the title of the story. thanks!I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

* * *

"_Violence in the voice is often only the death rattle of reason in the throat." _

**-John Frederick Boyes**

**Chapter 5: Ganon**

"You got to be kidding me!? Baldric is going to be made king!!" Malon looked back at the old nobleman that had given her the news. Not a day had passed by, and already they were picking a new monarch. "What in the world is going on!? Has the apocalypse passed by when no one was looking!?" The old nobleman raised his hands up, trying to defend himself from the outburst, while Saria tried to control her friend.

"There is no need to shout, Lady Malon…I'm just as surprised as you are…" Saria managed to control the older rampaging maid, and turned to the face the older man.

"But, why would they pick Duke Guldbrandsen as the new king? He's not even of royal blood..." The old man shrugged.

"Surely the council must have a reason…"

"A reason!? Bah! They only wished to expand that damn territory of theirs by putting an incompetent man in the throne!!" Saria gasped at her friend's outburst.

"Malon! Please, calm yourself…Zelda wouldn't want you to get angry…"

"I know she wouldn't but…but…this is just too much! I'm going to find out just what the hell is going on in here!!" Malon marched away from both the nobleman and Saria. The girl in green bowed to the nobleman and apologized for her friend, and quickly went to join her.

"Malon, are you okay?" Saria asked the older woman, making her stop walking. She turned to face Saria, and gave a grunt.

"I know something is wrong here…I know there is…"

"…me as well, but…we can't possibly jump to any conclusions, Malon…the doctor himself also said that she died of natural causes…but, that is very hard to swallow…" The young woman looked at her friend, and nodded.

Both knew Zelda since she was sixteen years of age, in Saria's case at least. Malon had met her when the princess was just a seven year old girl living in the castle and Malon and her father were just helping out in the kitchens. Both girls would play together all the time, and even get in trouble. After Zelda's father, King Daphnesse had died of illness, she had taken the throne at eleven, and asked Malon to be her personal maid. Being just two years older, Malon was quick to accept, not knowing that her new job came with a lot of work. Malon was always there for Zelda when she needed a shoulder to cry on, the pressures of being the ruling monarch taking their toll on her. Soon, both girls would meet a ten year old Saria, who was nothing but the daughter of a baker in Castle Town. Taking a liking to Saria, Zelda offered her a position as her second personal maid, if it wasn't too much trouble, and the girl gladly accepted. For the last four years, after Saria had joined them, the trio had always talked about their problems, with Zelda saying a few wise words here and there. They would also act as Zelda's personal informers when the councilmen couldn't give her the proper information about her people. In such short number of years, all three had been close enough to be considered a family. Even after that Zant person had invaded the castle, Malon and Saria were close, and they felt relieved to see Zelda safe and sound, being escorted by a green tunic wearing boy. For them both, Zelda's death was hard to swallow. How does a woman that has faced the impossible before die of a possibility? They certainly didn't know.

"Well, then…we might as well try to serve our curiosity for the final time before that creep decides to kick us out…" Saria smiled, and nodded. They were definitely going to the dungeons if they were found.

* * *

Zelda sighed as she looked at the never-ending field. Everywhere she looked was only grass, and more grass there and over here. Link watched her from a small distance, sparing a glance back at the direction they had come from. No sign of soldiers there. He looked back at Zelda, who was still examining the field before her, confused by its greatness. What was he going to do?

While on their way to the field, Zelda had managed to tell him of what she knew. She had forgotten who she was, just like Ilia had. This girl before him wasn't Zelda anymore, she was Zelda in just the name only. She wasn't wise, nor proper…a bit of a flirt, but nothing close to being proper. She hardly remembered who she was, about her people, about her kingdom, about her friends. What was Link going to do? At first, Link had thought of taking her to Renado, but he then recalled that according to Renado, someone requires a very strong object, or name to recall what they lost. Ilia's memory had been jogged by a simple flute, but showing Zelda her triforce mark wasn't enough to at least jog her memory. Link had nothing. If the triforce didn't do it, then he was missing something. Of course, he couldn't go back to her castle and try to steal her crown. That wouldn't do it, that would just make things worse.

Link suddenly snapped his fingers, being completely ignored by Zelda as she sat to watch the twilight. The hero directed his gaze to the twilight as well, and then smiled. _Maybe…maybe if I take her back to the Arbiter Grounds…she might remember Midna and…_he hated to admit it. _Ganondorf…_ "Umm…Zelda?" Link called once the sun was gone. The princess only looked up, and then smiled.

"What is it?" she asked him as she made her way back to him and Epona. Link got off of Epona, and stared at the sky. It was already turning darker, blue hitting the skies from every direction.

"Have you remembered something?" Link asked her, turning his eyes back to her. Blue and blue collided, but the only response he got was a shake of the head.

"Nothing…all though this place is quite big and lovely…I feel I could stay here forever!" Zelda said, looking back at the field before her. Link smiled back at her. That was exactly what she had said when he and Epona escorted her back to the castle after their farewell with Midna.

"And…well, I don't know how to say this, but…maybe I can make you remember." Link told her, catching the princess's attention. Zelda only looked at him once, before she turned back to see the stars already appearing in the sky.

"Maybe I don't want to remember…" The hero blinked at her. Did he just hear her correctly? _She doesn't want to remember? _"Don't ask me why, though, green boy," Zelda told him, smiling a little. "maybe…maybe I don't want to hold so much pressure…too much responsibility…" Zelda closed her eyes, her face facing the sky, her long braided brown hair being blown by the wind. _Too much…of it…maybe? _

_**Zelda had never felt so relieved to be alive at first. She could feel the breeze, breath and even see again. Her eyes met those of the hero, and the Twilight Princess in her form of an imp. A small understanding nod went to the other princess's way. "Pri-princess…I…I…" Zelda smiled sadly her way. **_

"_**Say nothing, Midna...Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly...Such suffering you have endured..." **__**Zelda told her, and then…a flash of strange light began to cover the throne room. Looking up they both saw the face of the beast…Ganon… **_

Zelda suddenly opened her eyes again. _What was that? _she thought, looking around. Link was still behind her, looking worriedly at her, as if trying to make out what had made her look around suddenly. The princess touched her forehead with a delicate hand. _Was that…a memory? And that imp…what did I call her? And that…beast…that beast that I saw…that cloud…what was it? Ganon…was its name? _Link walked up to her and put a hand in her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Zelda merely nodded.

"Yeah…I kinda spaced out…" The hero sat next to her and looked up at the darkened sky, the moon had already decorated it.

"Are you sure you don't want to remember?" he asked her, still looking up. Zelda followed his gaze, her eyes falling into the moon.

"…yeah…at least…I think…"

"But," Link began. "wouldn't you want to at least know who you were, before all this? It might give you a peace of mind…" Link just hoped that this was enough to convince the young woman. Zelda seemed to think it through.

"…I'm not sure…"

"Come on, Zelda…I know that somewhere in the back of your mind you want to remember…"

"Yeah, right!" Zelda cried, pushing him slightly in a playful manner. "And what would you know, green boy?" she asked him, winking. "I hardly know you!" Link seemed to smile at the irony. Both knew each other, but they had only known each other for a couple of days before they had separated. She spoke true to her words even though she didn't know it.

"And I hardly know you," Link told her. "but I still want to help you…" Maybe it was because he was cute, or because of the glimmer of hope in his eyes that had made Zelda say it.

"…okay then, you win. But no funny stuff, got it?"

* * *

"What do you mean that the princess is gone!?" Baldric cried, looking at all of the noblemen in the table before him. Both Mutoh and Eagler looked back at Alon, the duke that had told him the council about Zelda's escape.

"She...she was able to es-escape..." Alon stammered. "Then, some strange kid in green to-took her..."

"And who was the incompentent that let her escape!?" Baldric cried again, his eyes glaring daggers at Alon. Before he could respond, however, Williams beat him to it.

"See, I told you," Sir Williams spoke up, smirking a little. "she was going to get away from those good for nothing punks you hired…"

"Silence, Sir Williams!! Unless you have a suggestion, why don't you--"

"Maybe I have one," the armored man told him, interrupting him before he could continue. Everyone in the table, including Baldric turned their attention to Williams, who only crossed his arms. "I know a very good assassin that might take care of the green tunic wearing boy and our dear princess…"

"Really?" Baldric asked him, his face lit up immediately. "If so, tell me who! I want to hire his services!" Williams raised his hand.

"I'll do it…seeing as the last ones you hired ended up messing up…and besides, he is very…shy, you could say…he only trusts very few…and I'm one of those few, lucky you..." Baldric nodded in understanding.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for!? Go get that man!!" Williams grunted in response.

"Its not that simple you know…give me a day or so, and I'll let you know when I send him…"

"Fine, then, but do hurry! The coronation cannot be postponed!!" The other remaining councilmen nodded in agreement. Sir Williams only shook his head. _Idiots…she'll come back…they'll bring her…

* * *

...more mysterious add to more, dont they? Dont worry though, all would be explained in later chapters...the assassin too, is going to be a surprise, so wait for it!  
_


	6. Useless

Fyras14: I dont know if its me or not! But, too many updates for a small week! I'm done! Lucky you guys, my inspiration has gone over the roof!! I've already tired from updating so much, but I can't help it!! Hahaha, my I had fun writing this chapter...I didnt know it would turn up this good, well at least I believe so!...I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

* * *

"_The hardest thing to learn in life is which bridge to cross and which to burn._"

**-David Russell**

**Chapter 6: ****Useless**

"So, where are we going again?" Zelda asked Link, as the horse both were on passed another tree. Link only glanced back at her once, before his eyes were once again set on the road before her.

"To the desert," he answered, making Zelda frown a little.

"Are you sure going to the desert will make me remember, Link?" she asked the hero as she shifted her weight on the horse.

"There's something very important that I have to show you that might help you remember…" Link told her. "Unfortunately for both of us, that something is in the desert…"

"Jolly…" Zelda muttered, behind the horse, folding both arms across her chest. "Maybe we shouldn't even bother…"

"You're going to give up so easily, princess?" Link asked her, turning his head so he could get a better look at her. Zelda didn't bother looking at him, her gaze was directed at the ground.

"Well, it's not like I want to remember, anyway…" She told the hero. "Maybe, I don't want to remember, just like I told you before…too much pressure, from what, I don't know…" Link cocked an eyebrow as he saw the look on her face. Was she feeling guilty for not remembering?

"Well, why don't you think of it this way," Link told her, catching the princess's attention. "maybe you don't want to remember because you are forcing your mind not to remember…" Zelda cocked an eyebrow at him, confused a little by his explanation.

"And how am I doing that, exactly?" Link shrugged, turning his attention back to the road.

"I wouldn't know…you're supposed to be the smart one…" Zelda's face soften a little. _The smart one? Or the wise on—wait a minute! What am I thinking?_ Zelda shook her head a little, wondering where she got wise to describe her. As she was debating over this, she barely caught to hear a strange roaring sound that followed behind them. Link, however, look behind him, and his face of surprise was enough to alert Zelda as well.

"What is it?" Link didn't waste any time and ordered Epona to go faster, forcing Zelda to hold tightly on the hero. "What's wrong?" she asked him, surprised by the sudden movement.

"Trouble." Link told her, not daring to look back. Zelda did, however, and she found what had alerted Link so.

Not too far away from them, a strange group of small men(as they were still a bit far away for Zelda to identify them) riding boar like creatures towards them. An arrow zoomed past her ear soon after, telling Zelda that those group of small men were definitely not friendly. She turned back to Link's back, and she saw the hero taking out a sword. _He's not thinking on going against them head on, is he? _Zelda thought. _That will be suicide!! Those things will kill us before we even came upon them…_Soon, however, Zelda saw the reason to why Link had taken out his sword. Just ahead of them, another group of those strange men were blocking the road with their huge steeds. Now, Zelda saw that they were not men at all, but green skinned creatures wearing strange clothes, some holding clubs, while others held bows and quivers. _Oh no! We are surrounded!! _She held tightly to Link, as the horse galloped straight to the barricade of creatures that blocked their path. Zelda almost held her breath, as she saw Link slash the first creature with his sword, holding the reins of Epona with his other hand.

As soon as they saw their friend fall, all of the creatures ran up towards them. Arrows and clubs seemed to surround them like a tsunami of flames. Zelda felt slight pain in her arm, and saw an arrow had already made its home upon it. She didn't bother to move it, as she feared that letting go of Link would make her fall down to her death. Link, on his part, was no better. He had a group of cuts in his sword arm, and was already losing blood thanks to some of the arrows that had made their way across his chainmail and into his skin. Link slashed and cut his foes, one by one, making them all fall to the ground, flinching very little as more arrows dug into his skin. Once he was done with the barricade of enemies, Link turned Epona around, and he was ready to face the other group that was behind him. He could feel Zelda's shaking hands on his waist. _Hold on, Zelda…I'll end this!! _And then he charged, not caring about anything else but to protect the princess behind him. His foes, however, were determined to kill them both.

* * *

The shadows of the streets made it hard for Sir Williams to spot the man. Taking a few glances around him, he went over towards a building and knocked the door once. When he received another knock in return, the armored man knocked for second and third time, and finally the door opened. Two pair of red eyes looked back at him, but never let him in. "How may I help you, knight of Hyrule?" Sir Williams wasted no time to respond.

"I seek your assistance…" The man told the shadows. The red eyes on the door blinked, and then, they seem to nod, arguing the man to go on.

"What is the mission? I shall remind you, that my services cost, highly…" From his pocket, Williams produced a small bag, and gave it to the shadows, that took care of disappearing it as soon as it touched the doorway. "So, what is my mission?"

"I require you to take care of a couple of troublemakers for me…however, there are specific instructions on how I want you to get 'rid' of them…" The red eyes blinked again, as if confused on what Sir Williams was telling him. As if to answer his confusing look, the armored man produced a small envelope from his other pocket and held it to the shadows. Just like with the bag, the envelope, too, disappeared. "First, defeat the green tunic wearing man in combat…do not kill him…do not knock him down, either, if you can…then, examine his companion…and after you do, open the envelope…that will tell you exactly what to do with them…"

"Such a strange favor you ask of me, councilman…"

"It is very important that it is done this way, boy…now, I trust that a Sheikah will not have any problem to track a pair of travelers?" From the shadows, a strange young man covered from head to toe in strange armor, with an eye on his chest, looked up at the man. He bowed a bit.

"Do not worry, Sir Williams…it shall be done as you say…hopefully you have a reason for this plan of yours…"

"Oh, I do Sheik…indeed I do. Now, go now…do not delay!" The shadow man nodded, before he ran past the man and disappeared in the shadows. Sir Williams looked back for a minute and nodded back at the shadows. _Hopefully they all return on time…

* * *

_

Link could barely keep himself standing up in his horse, as he, Zelda, and Epona lost sight of the Bublins that were chasing him. After a long and tiring battle, Link managed to defeat half of the small army, before he was forced to retreat. Zelda, too, had been injured as well, but not as bad as he had been, with only a few arrows sticking out of her body. The hero didn't know how long he could stay awake, but he knew it wouldn't be long, before he fell. He could barely hear Zelda gasp as she tried to hold on unto him, but failed, when he fell to the ground. Epona neighed in worry, and the princess was quick to his side. "Link! Link!!" Zelda cried, shaking him gently, taking out the few arrows that were stuck in his body, not bothering to take out her own. As soon as she was done, she examined his injuries. Scratches and blood decorated his once beautiful green tunic, and without medicine, his wounds would soon get infected.

She put a hand on his chest, as if expecting something to happen. Her eyes closed, feeling useless at being unable to save her savior. And then, as her eyes lay closed, she didn't notice the faint glow that had taken over her sore hand that rested on Link's chest. Didn't see some of the wounds closing by themselves, as the strange light emanating from her hand stopped the bleeding and healed his injuries.

_**It had been a difficult, and stressful task, but the young princess of Hyrule had finally managed to do it. Her healing spell had worked perfectly on the injured animal, and as soon as its wounds were closed, the poor dog opened its eyes, looking back at his savior. The dog licked the nine year old princess once, before it ran away. Zelda suddenly felt a sense of accomplishment, as the dog ran away, healthy and no longer troubled by its huge gash that no longer existed. Her lessons with the sages had paid off, and her first magic spell had been a success…maybe she could try it—**_

Zelda opened her eyes suddenly, watching as the glow turned faint and then, disappeared. The princess gasped in surprised at what had happened. _What in the world? How…how did I do that? _She examined Link once more, the injuries that were threatening his life were gone. After examining the hero, she then examined her hands. What in the world had happened? How had she done all that? And that strange memory? What was it? She heard Epona neigh again, making her turn to look at the worried horse. Zelda did her best to drag the young hero to a good hiding spot, with Epona walking behind. Once she did, she put his head on her lap, and then, began to work on her own injuries, however, she wasn't able to heal her injuries like she had done to the hero's own, and soon, she too fell under a painful slumber.

* * *

Hopefully, you guys werent expecting that, where you?Let me know if I didnt make that so obvious, too... Dont worry, reasons will be given next chapter...for now, leave a review, and tell me what you think!

Next chapter: What are Malon and Saria up to? What happened to Zelda? And, is the assassin going to catch them? More Bublins? Really, this author asks too damn quetsions, doesnt she!? Next chapter will be likely posted, two days from now!


	7. Healing

Fyras14: Another lucky one for you, guys! Really...your reviews make me work harder than before, and also it makes me happy to write any chance I get(although I can get a little tired)...I hope you all enjoy this small chapter...and thank you, to all those that have reviewed my story!! I thank you from the bottom of my heart!!

Things are explained...someone gets caught...feelings begin to surface(?)...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

* * *

"_Fate always chases you, death always accompanies you. You wanna outrun death? Take a turn away from fate and see if you lose it…too bad it would end up finding you, anyways…"_

**-Unknown**

**Chapter 7: Healing **

Saria sincerely didn't know what was worse; being caught by a pair of Stalfos in the middle of the night, or spying on councilmen in their territory at midnight. Surely, both were bad, because if either of those two found out about you, you'll be dead by now. The girl followed behind Malon, as they tiptoed on the halls of the Hyrule Castle. They had began their investigation just two days ago, and yet, they had found nothing, nor heard nothing suspicious from the men in the council. Today, however, had been different. As if by fate, Malon and Saria had managed to spot the councilmen, Mutoh, Alon, and Eagler, following an indifferent Baldric to the meeting chambers. Once they noticed that Williams wasn't making his way to meet the men in the meeting chambers, both girls got inside, and hid in the shadows, as far away from the table, however, they could still hear the men talking among themselves.

Baldric called for attention by clearing his throat. "Now, now, gentleman…let us begin," the men were silence in a minute, making Malon roll her eyes. _They say it takes brawl and no brains to lead a herd…this case, however, is all about morons following morons…_ "We shall go through this plan again…Sir Williams has already sent our man to get rid of our dear princess…" At the mention of 'princess' everything seem to freeze around both Malon and her friend Saria. What were they talking about? Where they talking about Zelda or some other girl? They opened their ears wider, trying to catch on what they were talking about.

"Hopefully, Zelda has not remembered anything…or else, we would be expecting a good punishment if she makes it back…here.." Mutoh called back, shaking his head. "That man of Williams' must work quickly!" Malon could feel Saria gripping her arm tightly. So, it was true! Zelda hadn't died of natural causes! She was alive…but, what did he meant by remembering something? Malon couldn't quite make it out. Saria, too, seemed anxious to know more, and both seemed to get out of the shadows just to continue to hear their plan.

"Calm down, now, Mutoh…let us all trust Sir Williams in his work…he said that he expected the killer to finish our dear princess in a mere seconds…she'll be gone before we all know it." Baldric told them, grinning widely. "In just a couple of days, however, we shall be free once my coronation takes place…we will rule this kingdom and shape it to our own designs!! Remember my friends, great riches are about to fall into our hands once I get the crown!" A nod of agreement seem to echo across to the room.

"To the new king then! Hope Zelda rots in the deepest of hells!!" Alon cried, making everyone else cry out in understanding.

"Soon, we shall rule this land! We shall make it like it is suppose to be made!!"

From their hiding place, the two girls gasped at what they had heard. Looking around, Malon argued Saria to move quickly. They had to give this information to someone as soon as possible, before this men got their way. As they were making their way out, Saria tripped and fell, catching the attention of all the men in the room.

* * *

Link groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy, and it made him dizzy to just look around. He rubbed his head as he got up from his cozy pillow, then, he looked around. Link was surprised to see Epona lying nearby a look of relief painted on her features. The hero looked around, trying to spot his second companion, it didn't take long to find her, though, as she was leaning against a small rock, just behind him. "Zelda!!" Link cried in shock, as he examined the princess. Even though she had few injuries, Link could clearly see that she was in pain. He cursed under his breath, regretting for not packing any blue or red potions with him. Taking off his green tunic, only leaving his white t-shirt and chain mail underneath, he laid it on top of the sleeping princess. He was about to run to a nearby pond he had seen nearby, when he looked down at himself. Link almost gasped as he saw the damage. He was hardly injured!

Looking at himself from head to toe, the hero noticed that his injuries were as good as gone, in fact, he was off far better than Zelda was right now. _What in the world happened to me? _Link wondered as he examined himself. His healing had been unnatural, and yet…wait. He looked back at the sleeping princess and wondered if she had done this. Had she remembered who she was, by any chance? No, that would be too good to be true, in his mind.

Link wasted no time, and laid her on the ground. Turning her body around so her face was facing the grass, Link traced his fingers on her back wounds. At least two arrows had dug well into her skin, and unlike him, had no chain mail to protect her. Taking a deep breath, and with his cheeks red in embarrassment(or was it nervousness?), he began to get rid of some part of the shirt that she wore. _Hopefully she doesn't wake up and slap me…_Link thought as he removed most of the dirty shirt, and touched her wounds. Zelda managed to flinch slightly at his touch, making Link flinch himself.

Hurrying to the pond, with a piece of ripped cloth in hand, Link dipped the cloth in water, and then went to the princess's side, washing away the blood from her back, slowly and calmly trying his best to not upset the girl more than she already was. Once he was done, he removed what was left of her shirt, with his eyes closed, already feeling the warmth in his cheeks. He could clearly hear Zelda sighing a bit, before she moved a little in her sleep, making his heart beat faster by the minute. _This is so wrong…damn…it..._He forced himself to take a peek in order to fit the green tunic on her uncovered chest. Once he was done, Link finally opened his eyes, noticing that the princess had huddle up in his chest while he was working on her injuries. The hero felt like blushing. Her touch, her face…everything about her, seemed suddenly beautiful…Link quickly shook away those thoughts, and laid her in the grass once more. He walked up to Epona, who nudged him worriedly with her head. "Its okay, girl…" he whispered, "we are going to make it…" The horse's eyes shifted towards the sleeping princess, wondering if she'll be alright. "She's fine…" _Very fine..._Link suddenly shook his head, fast. _Link, idiot! We have no time for perverted thoughts…now, where is that damn blanket that I had here!? _

* * *

The man in the shadows quickly ran, stopping once in a while to feel the dirt under his feet, tracking down the two troublemakers that his employer mentioned.

Unlike his ancestors, Sheik never thought that he'll be working with common folk. Had his grandfather never betrayed the royal family fifty years ago, he'll probably still be protecting it. His heart ache for days after the last of the royal bloodline was announced dead, and soon, a fake royal would be taking her place. He was no longer the shadow of the royal family, but a man for hire that took on any kind of job to survive the hardships of life. Sheik only wished that he had been close to the royal family, protect it as it was the Sheikah's job to do so. A job the Goddesses had given them Sheikah in the past, and a job that was easily taken away when one of the Sheikah betrayed the king of Hyrule.

It was only thanks to Williams that Sheik was still alive and breathing. Williams had found the poor Sheikah dying in the streets, and soon took him in, and raised him as best as a Sheikah could be raised. Sheik learned many things under the old councilmen and former knight of Hyrule, and soon, just like his ancestors, Sheik too lived in the shadows. He left Williams' side to find a new goal in life, to see who he could protect. When Sheik had found none, he returned to Hyrule, and took on a job that visibly made him sick, but he took it all because he had to live.

Taking his mind off of the past for a while, Sheik went on running into the night, with the speed of a horse, having already found the direction that he was looking for.

* * *

Link dragged Epona by the reins, as the latter carried the still unconscious princess on her back. He patted the horse, and wondered how many days were they away from the desert. The hero could already see the red mountains from his spot, making out where the grassland ended and the desert began. _Good thing that cannon isn't the only way to get to the Gerudo Desert…_Link thought, recalling how he arrived to the desert in the first place during his adventures with Midna.

He glanced at the sleeping girl on top of Epona, and sighed. _Its for her sake…don't worry, Zelda…I'll do everything in my power to make you remember…

* * *

_

So, what do you think!? Maybe I put Link through a lot on that one...maybe...well, next chapter will contain a little more action and a little more dreams...and this one will take a while to post...actually, but dont worry...it will be coming by the end of this week!

Please, be kind enough to leave a review, and if you already did, you get a cookie! ;)


	8. Before the Desert

Fyras14: I sincerly didnt know if I would have time to post this chapter up, but now, here it is! Man, to think i would ask you guys to wait longer...good thing that I began to have ideas about what to include in this chapter and what not to include...a small dream sequence at the end. It has spoilers, but some of it is fan made, because this poor author has yet to finish the Twilight Princess, and so, she made some parts of the final fight with Ganon made up!

I hope you enjoy this early update...Hmm...maybe I will have this story completed before Valentine's hits, or maybe a week after it...ideas for a one-shot are blooming..darn it! Okay, enough of that!! Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

* * *

"_Have courage for the great sorrows of life and patience for the small ones; and when you have laboriously accomplished your daily task, go to sleep in peace." _

-Victor Hugo

**Chapter 8: Before the Desert **

Link sighed in relief as he saw the reckless sands of the Gerudo Desert moving across the wind. He looked back at his sleeping companion, that was covered in one of his many blankets. The princess had only awoken once or twice during their whole journey here, only to fall back to sleep, her weariness evident. The hero smiled to himself a bit. Both had been extremely lucky to not encounter more Bublins in the way, or any other sort of creature that decided to come back from the death. He only hoped that the desert be more merciful with them than Hyrule Field had been, although Link knew this was far from true.

He could almost recall those awful encounters with sandstorms, and some to the Bublin's steeds, including a few snake like monsters here and there. Had not Midna warned him, he'll already be dead. A couple of hours more, and soon, both would enter to the Gerudo Desert, and find the resting place of the Mirror of Twilight, and maybe Zelda's memory in the process, and also help her recover her thrown from whoever had dared to take it during the princess's vulnerable state.

* * *

Sheik took a deep breath as he rested against the tree, recovering the energy he had used up in order to find his targets, whom he had been chasing for a whole day. He could barely make them out, a man, a horse, and possibly a second person on top of the horse. This were the ones that Sir Williams told him about, probably. A man with a green tunic, that was the man that was here alright. Sheik took another deep breath, before he quietly chased after them, wanting to not bring attention to his person.

The Sheikah paused from his running whenever the man would stop for a drink, or to fill a bottle of water, or just splash some water into his face, and letting his horse drink a bit on the way. Once the man was done with his drinking and splashing business, he would go on his way, and Sheik would follow. Twice, Sheik was almost caught by the mysterious man, and the Sheikah blamed his carelessness of being easily heard. The man would easily shrug it off, saying out loud that it was probably some animal running away from a predator, giving Sheik the opportunity to once again follow him.

He could now see to where the man wanted to go, and raised an eyebrow, confusion filling his features. _Why would he come to the abandoned desert of thieves? _Sheik thought as he watch the man give a deep sigh, and take a deep breath, dragging the horse with him. The horse seemed reluctant at first to step in the sandy turf, but the man whispered something into the horse's ear. It stood silent for a few minutes as if thinking something through, and neigh, as if in approval, and began to follow its master to the sand. Sheik was at first amazed of what the man had done to convinced the horse, and then shook it off, remembering his mission. He took out the small envelope that Williams had given him, recalling his words. _"First, defeat the green tunic wearing man in combat…do not kill him…do not knock him down, either, if you can…then, examine his companion…and after you do, open the envelope…that will tell you exactly what to do with them…"_ Sheik nodded, and then, ran. He ran straight towards the man, taking out his short sword from the sheath on his back, ready to strike the ignorant man.

* * *

Link smiled back at the mare as it calmly walked upon the sandy land, grumbling a bit, but knowing what she had to do. The hero held unto Epona's reins, sparring a glance or two at Zelda, her expression sometimes changing from calmness to worry. Link wondered if she was remembering her past life in her dreams, and said only wished she did. He extended a glove hand to touch her cheek, but then, stopped. _What the heck? What am I doing!?_ His hand quickly fell to his side, but his eyes never left the sleeping princess. _Why did I just want to…touch her..? _Link gave himself a harmless slap in his cheek. _Moron! Moron!! Remember why you are here!! Her memory!! Don't get any ideas just because she can't…._Link barely managed to evade the sword that almost caught him in two. Epona neighed in surprise, and walked away, looking back at the armored man in front of her.

Link took out his shield and sword, and looked back at his enemy. A strange armored man with his head covered, blonde hair sticking out in a braid, and most covering his face, yet his red eyes were visible. A huge eye looked back at him from the enemy's armor, even though the cloak that this man wore made it difficult to see it.**(1)** _What in the world!? Who is he!? _The armored man before Link only blinked once before he attacked Link again, this time, the hero managed to deflect the attack with his shield. _Whether he's a thief or not, he's definitely trouble…I have to stop him, or else, he might hurt her…_His eyes wandered to where Epona and Zelda were, the horse was the only one looking worriedly at her master, while the princess slept. Link barely noticed the hilt of his foe's sword hit him hard in the stomach, his thoughts of Zelda clouding his senses to attack.

The hero fell back, and quickly rolled out of the way before his attacker attacked him again. Link then, tried to cut his foe, only to see this one leap into the air, and then, land behind him. The hero barely managed to evade this new attack, and he could feel the pain from his new injury. Link gave a gasp, and then, tried to slash his foe, but this one moved too fast, evading the attack altogether. Maybe if Link wasn't so concerned for Zelda, his fighting would improve, but every time he went to attack this guy, his mind shifted to the sleeping princess, leaving him powerless. It seems that his foe noticed this concerned, and used it against him, distracting Link at every opportunity he took.

While both clashed, Link's eyes once more directed to the person behind his foe, and this one, took his chance to finally end this battle. Pushing Link away from him, the man quickly ran up to where Zelda and Epona were. The poor horse barely had time to save the princess, when the man grabbed her body, and made her stand up. His sword came upon the figure covered in the blanket, her face unseen, yet her brown hair dangling from its depths. "NO!!" Link cried, almost rushing to save her, but then stopped himself when he spotted the sword close to her covered head. "Leave her alone!!" Link cried, and was almost surprised to see the other man raise an eyebrow. It was apparent that he didn't expect his captive to be a woman.

"No," came the other man's response after a while. "unless you drop your arms, and make it easy on yourself." Link was about to shake his head, but stopped himself. If he didn't comply, Zelda could die, and if he did, they would both be dead. This situation did no one any good, but his feelings beat his logic, and he threw his shield and sword to the sand, near the man's feet, demonstrating to the other that he would not attack him. The man nodded back at Link, and put Zelda down, he then uncovered her face, and then, gave a gasp loud enough for everyone nearby to hear. "Princess Zelda!?"

_**

* * *

Zelda didn't know why she was back in the Hyrule Field. She looked around, everything was dark, from the sky to the grass. "Link!!" The woman cried, trying to spot the hero nearby, with no such luck. She ran across the field, seeing the endless grass and darkness. **__Where am I? __**she thought, as she went on running, but then, stopped herself. In front of her, a malevolent man in a black horse faced her. The man gave her a wicked grin, and pointed his sword of light towards her. "Foolish girl," he told her, not moving. "do you sincerely believe you and your hero can stop me?" **_

_**Zelda was at first confused of what the man was talking about, and then, she saw them. She saw herself on top of a mare that greatly resembled Epona, accompanied by an unrecognizable man. The woman before her was exactly like her, except wearing an elegant dress and a wonderful tiara. A bow was firmly held in her hand, and an arrow was dangerously pointing towards the malevolent man, while the other unknown man that accompanied her, held unto a sword. "We will stop you," the other Zelda spoke. "Your evil shall not walk no more among this land, nor will it hurt my people, or those of that other realm…"**_

"_**HA!" Laughed the man before her, smirking. "You and that boy have nothing! My shadows will make short work of you!!" **_

"_**We shall see about that, Ganondorf!!" spoke the unrecognizable man. The other man, Ganondorf, only laughed. **_

"_**You have been a wicked nail on my foot, hero…but, neither you nor the princess of Hyrule will survive this!! No one can escape from my new world!!" Zelda looked on in amazement, as her other self and the hero, according to this Ganondorf person, chased after the malevolent man on the mare, her other self firing an arrow of wondrous light here and there. Before long, everything in her sight turned black, and then, she heard a very familiar voice. **_

"…_**we did it…didn't we, princess?"**_

"…_**yes…he is finally defeated…" **_

"_**And what about M--" Zelda didn't get to hear the rest of it, as her world began to fill itself with many colors, and a bright light.

* * *

**_

**Somethings to sort out!**

**1-Sheik's appearance here, it was a little hard to describe, but he looks exactly as he/she appears in Brawl, except that the Sheik here is wearing a cloak.**

Fighting scenes are not really my strong point...I hope you guys dont mind this rather short battle between Link and Sheik, but the last thing I wanted was for Link to be back to his bloody and about to die self from previous chapters. Next chapter, Sheik's real mission, and a punishment for two maids is in place.

Please, be kind and donate a review to this poor author...it makes her happier than money!!


	9. A Loyal Warrior

Fyras14:....Damn writer's block!! Shoot at it!! I expected to have this story done by this week, and look at me...poor lady suffering from writer's block at the poor moment...although, I have been working on this chapter over a week now...sigh...my new laptop won't let me write on it anymore...I assure you it aint broken, it just hates me...well, to compensate, I made this really super duper large chapter for all you loyal readers, reviewers, or whoever dares to click on the story's name!!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first!

* * *

"_Things could be worse. Suppose your errors were counted and published every day, like those of a baseball player." _

**-Author **** Unknown**

**Chapter**** 9: A Loyal Warrior**

Sheik gaped in amazement at the woman before him. The last person that he had expected to encounter under that piece of cloth was the deceased princess of Hyrule. And yet, here she was, sleeping soundly in his arms. The man in green looked back at him in confusion, and was unsure of what to make out of Sheik's earlier reaction. The Sheikah looked back at other man, and delicately put the princess down on the sand, the blanket protecting her from the sand. He quickly got out the envelope from his pocket, and went to open it, making the man in green raise an eyebrow, however, his eyes quickly went towards the princess that lay on the sand, worry washing all over him. What was that man going to do now?

Sheik finally managed to open the envelope, seeing Sir Williams' clear handwriting:

**Sheik, **

**If **** you are reading this letter it means that you have already found out who your target really is. Your job is to get the princess of Hyrule and the boy in green tunic, Link, to the castle as soon as possible. Make sure you aren't detected by anyone, especially, the councilmen and the guards. I shall explain everything to you once you arrive, I suggest you also explain yourself to the young man that accompanies the princess, lest he sees you as an enemy. Careful Sheik, and please, do not let any harm come to the princess, nor that boy…the fate of Hyrule depends on their survival…**

**-Good **** luck, Sir Williams. **

Sheik gave an unseen smile to the letter in his hands, knowing that Williams was on to something. He looked back at the other man, Link, gesturing for him to pick up his weapons. Link gave him a skeptical look at first, but once he saw Sheik walking away, far enough for the man in green to consider it safe. Link finally understood, and went to grab his weapons.

Once his weapons were back in their place, Link looked back at Sheik. "Who are you?" he asked him, adding a few other mental questions as he did so. Sheik gave a polite bow, before he spoke.

"My name is Sheik, one of the Sheikah…I do apologize for my rash behavior, but it was necessary to attack you to make sure you were the person you are meant to be…"

"…and why would you--" Sheik raised a hand before he spoke, and kneeled next to the sleeping princess.

"I fear the only thing I can tell you is that my master has asked that the princess be escorted back to her castle…" Uncertainty crossed Link's face, and he frowned.

"But, back there they want her dead!"

"Dead?" the Sheikah asked the hero in confusion. _Was that the reason Sir Williams requested Princess Zelda be brought undetected to the castle? _"My employer informed me none of that…however, he said we had to be overly cautious…we mustn't be--"

"But, we can't just take her back like that!!" Link cried, and Sheik raised another eyebrow, confused one why he wouldn't allow him to take the princess.

"I understand your worry, but, as a member of the descendants of the Sheikah, you can und--"

"That's not what I meant." Link interrupted again. Taking a deep breath, he finally gave Sheik the answer. "She…she has no memory of being the princess…none at all…"

* * *

Malon tried desperately to release herself from Mutoh's clutches. While she had been raised to be a strong woman, she knew Mutoh had trained as a knight, but left it as soon as he reached his lordship. She glanced back at her young friend, who was no better under Alon's tight grip. The green haired girl, despite her small stature, had been fighting with the weak Alon, biting him and stomping his feet. Eagler soon came to help him, and soon, the young girl was subdued.

Baldric grinned as he faced Malon, an expression of pure malice echoed in his features. "Well, well…who do we have here? Poorly behaved maidens, daughters of peasants, spying on the king and his cohorts?"

"King!?" Malon spat, as she struggled under Mutoh's hard grip. "Your nothing but a filthy takkuri**(1)**!!" Baldric's face twitched a little before he slapped her, almost making Mutoh drop her.

"Malon!!" Saria cried, later biting Eagler's hand hard. The old man barely flinched, and smacked her hard in the head.

"Silence, insolent wench!!" Baldric ordered, only to receive some spit in return.

"Kick my teeth out like the mule you are, takkuri!!" Malon cried, mockingly but visibly angered. The man before her was boiling in rage, and he slapped her again. Malon, still continued to call him names. Saria closed her eyes as she let the tears fall, and then, she saw her friend fall, knocked out and bloody from Baldric's hits. He grinned once she was on the floor and then turned to Saria, and was about to smack her, when Mutoh stopped him.

"Fool, killing them here would only arouse suspicion!!" The man hissed, making Baldric look back at him. "We must not call attention to ourselves!! Hiding them in the dungeons would be the only logical answer."

"That would not keep them from talking!!" Alon cried, gripping Saria's neck tighter, making the poor girl flinch.

"If we are cautious, then, they'll die in the dungeons." Mutoh cried, looking at him. "A murder by our hand cannot be achieved unless Baldric is declared king!" A murmur of agreement echoed in the room, and Saria finally struggled to release her mouth from Eagler's grip.

"You're monsters!! All of you!!" A quick and hard smack on the head was all it took for the girl to fall to her knees, tears flooding the floor before her. Before Saria could feel the darkness overtaking her, she thought of Zelda, begging the Goddesses that she be returned safe and sound and to cure her of her malady.

* * *

Sheik shook his head in disgust of what Link told him, at least few pieces the hero managed to put together thanks to Zelda. Both were resting in the outskirts of the desert, with Zelda sleeping soundly against Epona, who lay down on the grass not too far away from the sands that once belonged to the Gerudos. "So, that would explain why my master asked me to evade the councilmen…they knew about this terrible thing…"

"Yet your master or whatever you call him didn't do anything, either…" Link pointed out. The Sheikah only shrugged in response, and looked back at the sleeping princess.

"…he must have tried to do something…but failed." He looked back at Link. "However, going deep into the desert to just reclaim her lost memory is a risk, Link…" Sheik told him, after hearing Link's theory that something deep in the desert might awaken her lost memories. Something of true value for both of them, he had called it.

"…I…I know the risks…but, believe me, showing her the triforce barely helped at all…so I believe seeing this again, will awaken her memory…" _And maybe mine…too, one I would rather leave in the past…_Link added mentally to himself.

"However….I fear for her injuries…they have healed but…" Sheik shut his red eyes, and then opened them, staring right at the desert before him. "….the Gerudo Desert has been known to being the most treacherous place in all of Hyrule. A place were the dead sleep and where the sands bury fools." Link felt himself grinning. He remembered someone, a strange guy that looked like a clown, warning him about the desert. _"Its no nice place, kid." _The clown had told him. _"It would be better you died of a wound or be eaten alive then die in the middle of the desert…you know…sharp stories you hear this days…" _The poor clown man had shuddered then, but he hadn't stopped Link from reaching the Arbiter Grounds. Before Link could speak, a familiar groan caught both their ears.

Both had their weapons out in a flash, only to see their supposed ambusher.

Zelda was opening her eyes slowly, blinking a bit as the light flashed into her sapphire eyes. She felt strange, suddenly. _That dream…was it real? Or what…_The young woman finally was awake, and watched as Link was by her side once more. "Link?" she asked him, worried for him.

"I'm fine, and you?" Zelda was about to say yes, but flinch a little. She then noticed something strange. She looked down at her clothes, and gasped. The poor woman was no longer wearing her red shirt, but the upper part of the green boy's tunic. No wonder she had barely recognized him! She glared daggers at him, and Link shuddered a bit, now thinking that taking off her clothes wasn't the best idea he had. "What did I say about the funny stuff!?"

"Sorry…." Link called, but only felt a small hit in his nose. The princess had practically hit him with her index finger. Sheik watched in amusement as Zelda gave Link an earful, about touching her and this and that. After her good scolding, Zelda looked back and spotted Sheik.

"And, who's that guy?" she asked, then added, "Your partner in crime?"

"NO!" Link cried, already his cheeks red with embarrassment…or was it really that? Sheik took this moment to finally to interrupt. He bowed to the princess, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Princess Zelda…my name is Sheik, of the Sheikah tribe…it is good to finally meet you."

"Umm…great, I think?" the princess questioned, showing her new found ignorance of the Sheikah thanks to her memory loss.

"I assume you may not know me now, but, I know little of you as well…and I assure you, I am no enemy, but a friend, here to help you with your dilemma."

"What dilem—oh."

"Sheik was hired by someone to protect you," Link explained to her. Zelda folded her arms across her chest, flinching a bit.

"He came a bit late, wouldn't you agree?"

"I assure, my master had no clue were you had been taken at first…and he bided his time…but, now, Link has informed me of your little journey through the desert to return your memories, Your Highness." He kneeled on the grass before her, and bowed once again. "I, servant of the shadows, shall be under your command." Zelda seemed to blink at this, but a reassuring smile from Link told her that this shadow guy could be trusted. As she nodded her head, a name flashed through her mind. _Mid…Mid-what!? _Zelda rubbed her temples, as if trying to put her finger on that name but so far having no luck.

"Something wrong?" Link asked her gently. Zelda shook her head, and blushed a bit on how close his face was to her.

"No…nothing…I'm alright…thank you…" Link smiled, and nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you…"

_**Zelda gasped in shock as the strange cloud took the shape of Ganon. A strange man clothed in green stood in front of her, ready to protect her from the rising evil. He didn't need to worry, as the imp gave them a cheerful grin, before a strange magic surrounded them. The next thing they knew, they were standing face to face, in the middle of Hyrule field. **_

Zelda suddenly turned her head away, blinking a few times. _This memories…what are they? And that little imp? Who is she? That…that Mid…Mid-something…_As the princess debated with her mind, she barely had time to feel a pair of hands under her. She turned to face Link, who grinned at her as she carried her bridal style. "Much easier this way," he told her questioning look and redden face, before he and Sheik left behind Epona, who nodded at her master, understanding that now, those three needed to go alone through the land of the red sands and warm sun.

* * *

**Some things to sort of out first!**

**1-The takkuri that Malon mentions here, is actually an enemy from Majora's Mask, I believe. It was a vulture like thief that would always steal from Link some rupees or important items. In this case, Malon calls Baldric takkuri because he stole the throne from Zelda, but here, it is taken as an insult, like your favorites, b*****, jack***, son of a b***, and so forth...Believe me, the last thing I want is to overrun poor Malon's vocabulary with all that bull***...opps...well, anyway, you get the point... ;)**

I kinda didnt wanted Epona to join them...believe me, it was very hard to include the poor horse into the story without forgetting about her all the time....since Link could cross the desert with Epona, it is only natural that she'll be left behind, besides, she can take care of herself after all.

Next chapter will include new feelings on Zelda's part...I kinda suck in some romance things, but I'm getting somewhere...don't worry, nothing M rated will happen...at least, if I can help it! (laughs like the maniac she is!!)...well, that's all I can say for today, until next time!

Please be kind and leave a review!


	10. Sandstorm of Worries and Love

Fyras14: Fyras here! Hope you don't mind the delay...sigh, sorry a lot of things in my mind lately...coughanexamIhavetopassorelsemymomkicksmeoutofthehousecough kind of day...so, anyway, I know...chapter's title is lame, but still, here it is, Chapter Ten! Maybe I rushed the emotions a bit...well, I did say romances are not my thing...you have been warned. Anyway, please enjoy, read and review, or criticize whichever comes first!

This will be a mainly Zelda POV chapter, so, please enjoy it!

* * *

"_While life forms in a matter of months, love can form in a matter of days, hours, minutes, or seconds, without anyone knowing anything about it. So, the wise man's words were correct, life is a complicated process." _

**-Unknown**

**Chapter 10: Sandstorm of Worries and Love **

Zelda could feel herself blush as Link held her closer to his chest. His soft breathing was enough to make her relax, and even sleep a little. She didn't know why, but when she was close to this green clad, well, half green clad young man, her heart would always skip a beat. Her body would feel so warm suddenly, even warmer than normal, as Link sometimes asked her if she was feeling ill. She had stammered for an answer then, and she had worried not only Link, but that Sheikah man as well. Zelda had managed to calm them, and even had asked the hero to let her walk, both men had disagreed, making her pout.

"But, why not?" Zelda asked them. The hero only gave her a small grin, but didn't put her on the ground.

"You're still injured, princess." Sheik told her, stopping to wait for Link, who was struggling in the sand thanks to the extra weight upon his arms.

"So?" came the rather impolite question. Sheik sent a red pleading eye Link's direction, as it was obvious the woman trusted him more and he would manage to convince her.

"Not a good idea to walk on the dreaded sands, your highness!" Link told her, smiling brightly. "You might fall at any given moment with those clumsy steps of yours!" Zelda smacked him gently on the chest.

"I'm not that clumsy!"

"Of course you're not!" Link said with a grin on his face. Zelda noticed the sarcasm in his voice, and pouted again.

"Am not!!"

"Are too," came Link's reply, his grin not disappearing.

"AM NOT!!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!!"

"Are too."

As the two continued to argue, they didn't notice Sheik looking back at them. A grin hidden from view. How long had it been since he last saw this kind of scene play before him? A scene were love roamed free, without the wind knowing anything about it. Love was easy for the Sheikah to identify, like finding an ancient treasure underneath a sacred tomb full of traps and puzzles. This kind of love was distant, yes, yet it was close, love that they didn't recognize. Link, he came to realize in the short while he had accompanied the young hero, was kind, gentle and extremely brave. Braving the Gerudo Desert, a well known desert wasteland full of horrors and monsters, just to recover Princess Zelda's memory.

He turned his attention back to the sands before him, and stopped in shock. Link also stopped as well, more like almost crashing against him. "Hey! Green boy, watch where you are going!" Zelda cried, wincing a little. Apparently bumping against the Sheikah had upset her injuries.

"Sorry," Link mumbled, before he turned to face Sheik. "What's wrong, Sheik? You froze all over on…us…" The hero trailed off as he saw exactly what had caused the man before them to stop. A huge cloud of sand was heading its way towards them. The princess held tightly unto Link's white chainmail shirt, and gasped in horror. Sheik turned around, panic overtaking his eyes, yet he tried not to show it.

"To the ground, now!!" Link didn't waste any time, and quickly covered Zelda with his blanket, and quickly faced the ground. "Everyone close your eyes!! If you can breathe, hold on it!!"

Under the protection of the blanket, Zelda could hear Link's voice reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. She could feel his head against her shoulder, an arm over her head, that she could barely feel it. Zelda felt desperate then. What if something happened to Link? What if he succumbed to the sandstorm!? What if—No, she shouldn't worry, should she? He had survived an attack of little green men, what was a sandstorm against him? Yet she feared for his life, more than her own. What if he was gone forever from her life? He…he was the only person that remained for her now, of course there was Sheik, but she hardly knew him. _As I hardly know Link…yet, why do I worry for a mere stranger!? Is it…is it…? _She could feel the harsh sands making their way towards them, the sand made its way to her brown hair. She could feel it scratch against her cheeks.

Mere minutes passed by like hours, and Zelda's heart beat faster by the minute. Was Link okay? What about Sheik? Had the world stopped moving? Then, she felt the wind leave them. No longer were the harsh and hot sands struggling to bury them, no longer did it brush against her cheeks and her hair. Then, everything stop. She could no longer feel Link's breathing. Zelda began to panic, was Link hurt? Had the sand covered his mouth and nose, blocking his breathing? What happened!? Then, she heard it. The voice of the hero was heard, and she couldn't stop herself. Her hands quickly searched him over, earning a cry of surprise, before her face collided with his chest, releasing soft sobs. "Princess!?" she heard the hero cried out, quickly uncovering the young woman. Then, when their eyes met face to face, Link saw it. Fear. Fear over losing him. Zelda only buried her face more against his chest, not caring that he was covered in sand, in fact she didn't care of anything at this moment, only that he was safe and sound.

Link only was numb in shock for a while, barely noticing when Sheik rose from the grave of sand. The Sheikah shook himself off the sand, and looked back at the two Hylians in front of them. He said nothing as he watched Link put his arms around Zelda and say, "Shh…it's okay…everything is okay now…calm down…calm down…"

"Oh, Link…" the princess sobbed. "I…I thought you were dead…" The hero was silent for a moment before he, gently kissed the princess brown hair, not caring if his lips were labeled with sand.

"I said I would protect you, didn't I?" Sheik turned away, to give them some time alone, and noticed that the twilight was beginning to unfold upon them.

* * *

Technically, I dont know if sandstorms can really kill you or not(so please bear with me on this chapter, eh?)...I do live in an area that is considered a desert, but still...the only thing that can be considered a something close to a sandstorm, but the size of a thumb, around here is if the winds are blowing like twenty fives miles the hour, and I'm close to the field back at school...too much sand...coughcough...

Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this rather short chapter. Next chapter a little action will take place before they get to the Arbiter Grounds...and nope. I'm afraid you'll have to wait another chapter to find out what happens to both Malon and Saria...what will happen to the princess's loyal maids? Only Chapter twelve will tell!

Be kind and leave a nice review!


	11. Nayru’s Strength

Fyras14: Chapter eleven is here! Surprised by the quick update? Please don't be! I plan to finish this story before the 28th comes around, this time, I will do it, even if I have to update once a day! Later today you guys might get an update, and then, tomorrow, and final chapter the 28th! Hopefully, I will be able to keep up the work on it. Already done with my notes on the chapters, just need to write them down!

A sense of accomplishment is washing over me, now! Well, anyway, as said before, expect another update later, if the update doesnt come today it will come tomorrow with another chapter.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and will be probably deleted.

_

* * *

For you see, each day I love you more  
Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow._

**-Rosemonde Gerard**

**Chapter 11: Nayru's Strength**

Night welcomed the travelers kindly in the desert. A hero was carrying a sleeping princess on his hands, while the Sheikah before him led the way. "So, where exactly are these Arbiter Grounds, you speak of? Last I heard, they were considered a great prison, were the worst of criminals were sent." Link smirked, however it had a sad tone to it.

"Well, let's just say that…there was once a gateway to another world in there…." Sheik stopped walking and turned to face the hero in green.

"The gateway to another world?"

"Yes, I never forget there's another world bound to this one." Link said, more to himself than to the Sheikah before him.

"How so?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you…"

"Just do. A good story would clear the skies of darkness," Sheik said, pointing to the night sky. "Any story, whether fiction or not, is a good story." Link smiled at him. As they were walking deeper into the desert, the Hero of Twilight told his tale to a complete stranger, that believed every word of it.

* * *

Baldric wanted to bite his nails as he paced around the council room. The other councilmen, not counting Williams who was not with them at the moment, were looking at their leader nervously, for they too, knew what troubled his mind. Minutes passed, before the armored councilman entered the room. "What has kept you!?" Baldric roared. Williams only shrugged as he took his seat on the large table in the middle of the room. "And!?" Williams calmly looked back at Baldric, whose face was red with rage.

"Sorry to say, but no news, yet," came the armored man's response. The leader of the councilmen threw his arms in the air.

"Not yet!? NOT YET!?" He cried. "I thought that you said that assassin was a fast worker!"

"Don't remember saying that," Williams replied. "But, why are you fuming about for? You hardly were worried when she was held in the alleys with those pathetic men…"

"Someone found of our plot!!" Williams only raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Who?"

"The princess's maids," came Mutoh's reply. The armored man shifted in his chair, clearly bothered by the news.

"Saria and Malon?"

"Yes!! Those two peasants dared to go against me! I thought them the right lesson!! They are probably dying in the dungeons as we speak!! But, if word gets out…" Baldric trailed of suddenly, then, he turned to the bothered armored man. "That woman must be eliminated this instant, Williams!!" Williams merely looked back at him, and shrugged.

"That girl had two days ahead of time when I sent my little friend, wait…your coronation will be in what…two days more? The nobles have all agreed to it, haven't they? Why would you worry? Once you take the crown, you can take as many heads off of their shoulders as you want…"

"That is not what worries me!!" Baldric cried. "What if those maids speak, Williams!? If those maids say that their princess is still alive, _**they**_ will do anything to stop me!!!" Eagler raised an eyebrow.

"They?"

"The Resistance!! The group of clowns that formed during the Twilight Incident!" Baldric barked, slamming two fists against the wooden table. "If word gets out, they will come, even raise a revolt!! That is not what I want!! Soldiers may trust us, but they are still weak!! Too weak!" He glared at Williams. "I wish that that man you sent to do the job finishes them up for good, Williams! He can dump the bodies with the Zoras for all I care!! But, they must die, immediately!!" No one said anything, as Baldric left the room, slamming the grand doors behind him. Williams only shifted at his chair, while the other councilmen looked nervously at each other.

"I hope the Resistance isn't suspecting anything of this at all…" Alon whispered nervously to Mutoh.

"Hardly. They have no proof. Logic tells them very little to suspect of us." Eagler said, with a tinge of fear in his voice. "Yet," he turned to face Williams nearby, who had his eyes glued to the wooden doors. "if your assassin fails, Williams, we will all be damned…"

"Hmph…you worry too much," came Williams' response. "my friend is not foolish. He will get this job done." The remaining councilmen nodded their agreement, if a little hesitant at first. They, however, had no idea of what was going through his mind. _Ah…that foolish Malon! She even dragged little Saria into this…damn…I expected this to go as smoothly as possible…recover the princess and return her memory, then take care of Baldric! But, no…everything went to hell…oh, Din! _The armored man quickly stood up from the chair, and made his way out the room. He glanced back at the three men, and then spoke. "I'll be seeing you in a few days I suppose…right now, I have to go and check on some things…hope you have a good day."

"Have a good day, as well, Williams," Mutoh called, as the armored man closed the door behind him. Once out in the grand hall, Williams began to think once again. _I better tell Tobias…he has to get those girls out before Baldric kills them…_

* * *

The sun crept slowly on the sky, gone unnoticed by the Sheikah and Hylians, one of them whom was asleep. "Interesting…such a journey, such a battle." Sheik muttered as he stood up, and watched as Link lifted the still sleeping princess from the ground. She shifted a little on his arms, before she cuddled closer to his chest.

"And you believe me?"

"I can't say you are lying. Yet, this story, it sounds exactly like the rumors that circled around Castle Town during the Twilight Invasion…hardly I would say that you are lying…" He gave the hero a nod. "Now, shall we continue on to the grounds? We might make it befo--"

"**GYAHHHH!!!" **Two arrows planted themselves near his feet. Link and Sheik looked towards their front, and sure enough, the ones responsible for throwing the arrows were standing not far away.

The group of Bulblins had come as if from nowhere. Both young man were so focused on Link's story that they hardly noticed the group. The hero was forced to set Zelda to the ground, while Sheik took out his blade. Link soon followed after, taking his shield and sword in hands. "We must protect the princess at all cost." Was Sheik's simple remark. The hero nodded, standing in front of the sleeping form of Zelda. _I will rather die than see her hurt, _Link heard his thoughts say, as the group of armed Bulblins made their way towards them.

Sheik expertly ran through the sand, brandishing his blade to knock out his enemy to the ground. He slashed two of them, before a couple ran past him. The Sheikah only glanced back at Link, who was already striking down the pair of Bulblins that had made their way towards him and Zelda. Suddenly, pain rang in his ears, and Sheik barely had the chance to evade a second arrow to plant in his shoulder. Blood dripped through his cloak to the sand from his arm. He knocked another monster down, and shielded himself from another arrow with his sword. If those snipers kept on firing their arrows….

Behind the Sheikah, Link easily cut down his two foes, before he shielded himself and Zelda from the arrows that the snipers sent his way. The hero cursed under his breath. He just hated them. Bulblins had been one of the main barriers on his journey, and ironically, they had been the ones to start him on the path of the hero in the first place. Now, even after their King had declared peace between Hyrule and his people, there were a few scavengers that sought no peace. These Bulblins had been the kind that had chased away people, killed merchants, and kidnapped children. And now, they were trying to kill him and his friends. And Link, wasn't going to let them. As he was dwelling in his thoughts, Link barely heard Sheik's cry of warning, but when he did, it was too late. An arrow attached itself to his sword arm, making Link step back a bit, crying out in pain.

On the ground, Zelda's eyes snapped opened. Her sleep all but forgotten, as she quickly got off. "Link?" she asked worriedly. The hero barely took notice of the princess's worried call, as he blocked another arrow, and one barley missed his ear. Zelda look up to where the arrows were coming from. She gasped. Them again? But, how? She looked up, and spotted Sheik fighting some of the Bulblins nearby. He, too, was injured. However, her worry shifted towards Link, and Link only. Her heart beat faster, as two Bulblins came towards him, clubs up in the air and ready to get rid of him. Link fought bravely against the Bulblins, before another arrow struck him hard, against the chest. _NO!!! _Link felt to the ground, breathing hard, his eyes in pain. The clubs were about to slam against his face, crush his gentle skin with the rocks that were sticking out of them. "NOOOOO!!!" Zelda's cry made time itself stop for only a moment. Everyone, from men to monster, looked back at the princess, but no one expected the next thing to happen.

A large blue crystal appeared around the two Hylians and Sheikah, when the creatures slammed their weapons against the crystal, something even greater happened. A large wave of blue magic electrocuted the creatures, sending blue sparks all over them. The Bulblins were sent to the ground, their weapons still latched on their hands. No one moved for the longest time, before the parade of arrows descended upon the blue crystal. Blue sparks crashed against the arrows, before they sent them back to the attackers.

Sheik was in shock as he watched the arrows return to their senders. The Bulblins cried out in fear, as the arrows they had thrown struck them, one by one they fell to their own projectiles. Other snipers that had been lucky to not fire any arrows at all, left the scene as soon as their comrades fell, not wanting to face against any source of sorcery. Once the foes were gone, the azure crystal twirled in the same place before it vanished, breaking into many pieces of magic, that went forgotten to the wind. The hero quickly got up from the ground, only to be held down by the princess. "Don't move, you're injured!" she cried, calmly(and with shaking hands, Link noticed) removing the arrow from his chest and arm. Link gave a groan, but said nothing. _Okay…Zelda…concentrate!! You did this once, you can do it again…just…think…but…I…I don't remember…_Before Zelda could do anything, Link grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, standing up without difficulty. Zelda hardly could control herself when she noticed the calmness hidden in his voice.

"Yes! But you! You're just being an idiot getting attacked like that!!" She almost looked ready to pounce on him. "They…they could have killed you!!"

"But, they didn't, Zelda…please…don't cry…" The princess only closed her eyes tightly, the tears beginning to fall. "…I…I…got careless…I didn't want anything to happen to you…" The words struck her like a Bulblin's arrow, and her anger was all but forgotten. She opened her eyes, and looked at the worried hero.

"I'm sorry…it's…it's my fault…if you only…weren't here to make me remember…oh, why do you try so hard?"

"Because I care." Was Link's answer, honesty ringing against her ears. "Because I don't want you to live in hiding forever because people took advantage of you, because I never leave a friend behind, because Midna would never forgive me if I didn't do this," _Midna? _Zelda thought, yet her thoughts couldn't go on as Link continued, more like stammered. "…and because…because….I…I...love…you…" Zelda stood frozen with those mere three words. _He was doing all this…because he loves me? _The honesty in his voice, he wasn't lying. The courage that he showed for her, wasn't swayed. Then, not caring about anything in the world, the princess hugged the hero tightly, as if someone was to drag him away from her arms.

"And…and I love you…too…" Link dropped his weapons, before he hugged the princess tightly.

Behind them both, Sheik was with his arms folded across his chest, watching the lovebirds mate, in a way. He looked behind him, and in the distance he could see were their destination lay. The abandoned prison, where the greatest and ruthless of criminals once rested, was at least two hours away from where they were. As the sun clouded the sky, the Sheikah looked back at the two behind him, and gave a hidden smile. _The princess and the hero…huh…I do wonder what Williams will say of this…

* * *

_

Zelda takes care of a horde of Bulblins, a confession...what's next? Sheik dancing like a ballerina? (snickers) Sheik: HEY!!

Sorry, Sheik...on to the explanation to Zelda's super magic attack! Nayru's love! Kick***!! Alright, I better explain why this little one is so powerful...well, I think I got this idea from Ganondorf, thank you OoT manga. I think it said somewhere, that because Ganon hated Link so much for beating him the first time, and so, the Triforce of Power gave him strenght...at least it was something like that...here, the same thing happened, Zelda's emotions alerted the Triforce in a way, so they would increase the fire power of her attack. While Zelda didn't grew horns and a tail, I think this pretty much made up for it...wouldn't you?

Anyway, this story is nearing its end...I hope to get the next chapter done as soon as possible...for now, just enjoy this long chapter...and the long author's not that follows after! Hahahaha!!

Please leave a review, if you will!


	12. The Tale of the Twilight Princess

Fyras14: Here it is! The long awaited moment everyone, well, at least I have, been waiting for! This chapter will have spoilers for the ending of Twilight Princess...not like the whole story wasnt a walking billboard of spoilers to begin with...anyway...maybe I should just put this one up, anyway!

**WARNING!! SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING(kind of..) OF TWILIGHT PRINCESS!**

Okay, all done!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and will probably be deleted.

_

* * *

The most beautiful discovery true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart. _

**-Elisabeth Foley**

**Chapter 12: The Tale of the Twilight Princess**

Malon leaned against the dark and cold stone of her cell. Next to her, Saria slept peacefully, ignoring the trouble that they were part of now. The redhead maid gritted her teeth as she thought back on how they had ended in here. Two maids, the most trusted of the bunch, were stuck in the dungeons, with no contact with any guards. That bastard, Baldric, had done a good job at starving them for two whole days, but she and Saria had managed. They had water, so they didn't dry up, but their stomachs growled so loud, that they had managed to soothe the younger of the two to sleep.

Malon wondered if she had damned Saria when she had asked her to come with her to spy on the councilmen. Zelda would never forgive her for getting her, and herself as well, into this kind of mess. Simply put, the princess would be staring back at Malon with the cold eye, before she talked to her again after a week or so. Oh, how she missed Zelda. Malon missed Zelda's raw humor, wise words, proper and lady-like behavior. She even missed those stupid balls, where Zelda talked kindly and wisely to everyone, even to her personal maids when they accompanied her. Dancing, rarely, talking with ladies and lords, mostly, and just about everything else reminded Malon of her princess and best friend.

She was about to drop down, defeated, to sleep, when a gentle voice woke her. "Lady Malon! Please awaken, I beg of you!!" Malon's eyes snapped opened, and she gasped as she saw an old nobleman standing behind the bars of her prison. He was the same nobleman that had informed her and Saria about Baldric's coronation.

"Lord Tobias!!" Malon cried in surprise. The old nobleman, Tobias, put a finger on his lips, mentioning for her to quiet down.

"Shh…Lady Malon, keep on shouting and they'll catch us…" From his old tunic, Tobias produced a small golden keys, and within seconds, the bars were removed from the prison. The redhead jumped on the old man before he could react and hugged him.

"Oh, Thank you, my lord!! Thank you so very much!!" Tobias returned the hug, and smiled at her. "But, how did you know we were here?"

"An old friend told me…now, please wake up little Saria, we must leave immediately, before the guards notice!" Malon separated herself from the old man, before she shook the smaller woman awake. Saria, drowsily, asked a barrage of questions to Malon, as the older woman got her to her two feet.

"Hn? Wha…Malon? Something…" Saria trailed off, and stopped herself when she saw that she was outside of her cell, and Tobias standing before her. "Lord Tobias? What in the world?"

"No time to explain, Saria," Malon told her quickly, dragging her by the hand. The redhead then turned to Tobias, and nodded. "Right, let's scram!"

The old nobleman nodded, and soon, he let them out of the dungeons. Much to the maids' amazement, the old man knew a lot of the secret passageways of the castle, and all three were standing outside the castle walls. Soon, Castle Town was all that remained. All three walked quietly among the crowd, trying so hard to not call attention, of course, that would have been quite a bit hard since the two maids had their deal of dirt and mud over them. It didn't help at all when a nobleman was with them, dazzling their sight with his expensive clothes and such. "And, where are we going?" Saria asked after a while, once they were in the middle of Castle Town.

"To a bar," Tobias told them, looking around, trying to spot Hyrule Guards from spotting them. Malon immediately understood what he meant, and smirked.

"Getting a few drinks? Catching up to old times?" Tobias nodded, visibly understanding what she meant. Saria, on the other hand, didn't understand anything and began to scold Malon that this was no time for drinking. It was only after Malon whispered the explanation to the greenhead's ear, that she finally understood. Tobias chuckled as he heard Saria say, 'I got it! Thank you, Malon!'

It didn't take long for them to spot the bar, Telma's Bar, the most well known one in town. Even those in the back alleys couldn't compare to this bar. Nobles themselves even complimented on the good service, great drinks, and rare fights that overrun the place at night. This was where the Resistance rested, yet very few people knew. Tobias had been lucky to be informed of this by his friend, yet, nothing could save him or the ladies from this next malady. "You there, halt!!" All three of them almost froze when they heard the familiar voice of the common guards. They wasted no time to run, hearing the cries, of the guards behind them. "Stop!! STOP!!"

Malon and Saria had been quick to outrun the guards, but old Tobias wasn't so lucky. They got him before he could even make past a stand. Both maids wanted to turn around to aid their savior, only to be trapped by two guards that came visibly out of nowhere. "Got them!! The traitors that Baldric mentioned!!"

"Traito—HMPH!!" Before Malon could speak, however, a huge gloved hand clasped over her mouth. Saria, too, was struggling to get rid of the hand over her mouth. Her captors turned to each other and nodded.

"Let's take them to Duke Baldric…" one of the guards told the other.

"Yes, yes…he said there was a big prize on this pair of heads!" He yelped in pain when Malon stomped his foot, but it wasn't enough, before he dragged the redhead and her companions back to castle, not caring how many eyes were looking back at them, none of them seemed friendly. Especially a group of six eyes.

* * *

Three hours. It had taken the small group of two Hylians and a Sheikah two hours to reach the Arbiter Grounds, and one hour to get to the place Link had told them about. The way towards the Mirror Chamber, as Link had called it, was long. Even Sheik had trouble going around it, but thanks to Link's experience and his claw shoot(how he had it with him and no one noticed was a true mystery to everyone else) to reach the chamber they were in now.

The chamber itself wasn't that great, Zelda observed. The only thing that caught her attention was the huge columns that held some roof together. A huge opening was on the middle of the room, letting the sun wash its light over them. Standing before them, however, was the huge statue of a woman, Link telling her that she was the Goddess of the Sand that an old tribe that lived in this deserted wasteland worshipped. The princess walked around the sand filled chamber, finally spotting the broken remains of a mirror in the middle of it. "Is that the thing you wanted to show me, Link?" Zelda asked the hero, who nodded.

"Yep."

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't even recall what this…piece of crap is if you ask me…" Zelda stated, matter-of-factly, making Link shake his head. Sheik tried too hard to hide a chuckle with a cough. He was too late, however, and failed miserably. The hero raised an eyebrow at him, and walked over towards where the princess was standing, looking back at the remains of the Twilight Mirror.

"Would you like hearing a story?" he asked her suddenly, making her turn to face him. The princess had a puzzled look on her face, and Link explained. "It might help…your memory."

"Oh."

"So, do you wanna hear the story?" Link asked her smirking. Zelda returned the smirk, folding both arms on her chest.

"Fine, then. Shoot." Link snickered at her response. Oh, if Midna had been around…if only…Link cleared his throat, catching Sheik's attention as well, the Sheikah had been checking the room for any enemies.

"Okay then…this story…takes place a long…long time ago…maybe a couple of months, maybe four or six…" Zelda and Sheik exchanged glances, before the princess spoke.

"And this poor excuse of a story is going to make me remember?" she teased, making Link give her a mocking glare.

"Hey, I was never good at telling stories, you know?" Sheik nodded in agreement.

"Yes. If only you have been up during our little conversation last night, princess, you would have seen how bad he was at it." Link frowned as Zelda laughed.

"Well, anyway!" The hero cried, clearing his throat a second time after the princess was done laughing. "May I have the privilege of continuing this fair tale, your highness?" Zelda gave him a mocking bow, while Sheik only nodded before he disappeared in the shadows; wanting to look for more enemies, it seemed.

"Of course you may, my dear green boy," Zelda told him, giggling as she said it. Link laughed a bit, finally removing his green cap and passing a hand over his messy locks of blond hair.

"Okay, then, listen well, peasant girl," he began, teasingly. "This story I'm about to tell is about a sacred beast, a fair maiden, and about the Twilight Princess…" Zelda managed to sit on the steps leading to the mirror, her full attention into Link's story, although familiarity hit her like a bolt of lightning. Of what, she wasn't so sure. Something in that sentence seemed so familiar. "It all began when the Twilight Princess's kingdom was taken over by an evil man, who cursed the princess to the form of an imp…" Memories began to fill the princess's head suddenly. This story was so familiar….

_**Midna…such…suffering…you…have endured…**_Zelda reflexively shook her head, calmly. Link didn't notice as he let the words flow out of his mouth.

"…the now, cursed princess, searched for one that would aid her land, and get rid of the evil that it had been plunged into…she was searching for the sacred beast that was said to save her kingdom from evil…" Zelda closed her eyes as he said that, memories flowing into her mind.

_**Sacred beast….a wolf…"You were imprisoned?" asked the cloaked figure to the two figures before her. An imp and a wolf. "…I'm sorry." **_

"_**Poor thing," the imp said, clearly mocking the poor creature beneath her. "he has no idea where this is or what's happened…" The imp gave her a grin, that made the cloaked figure break eye contact with them. "So, don't you think you should explain what you've managed to do? You owe him that much…Twilight Princess! Ee hee!!" The imp continued, giggling as she finished…**_

"…after she found the sacred beast, which she saved from a terrible fate," Link continued, taking Zelda's attention once more, away from her memories. "they began their journey, gaining aid from the fair maiden, that was imprisoned in her own home by the evil man…"

…_**.a distant voice….hers…maybe? **_

"…she aided them as best as she could…and even gave her life to the dying Twilight Princess, who was gravely injured by the evil man…" Zelda touched her birthmark, looking at it, as if finding it fascinating somehow.

_**Gloved hands grabbed the weakened hand of the imp, the wolf looking on in wonder of what will happen next. Only the imp could see the mysterious woman's face. "Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you…" She could see the shock in the imp's face, as tiny particles of light made their way towards her body. **_

"_**No!!...Link!! Stop her!!" A smile appeared on the woman's face, before she disappeared….**_Her eyes left the birthmark, and turned to face the mirror, as Link continued his long tale.

"…their journey began once again, and soon, the sacred beast and the Twilight Princess had enough energy to defeat the evil man that had plunged the land in eternal twilight…" _Eternal…twilight…_Zelda thought, her eyes fixed on the mirror. Memories came like flashes, not bothering her at all, at least, not yet. "…soon, they faced an usurper from the Twilight Princess's world, and then, they went on to defeat the evil man, and rescue the fair maiden…" The princess closed her eyes, playing strange words in her head.

…_**a puppet…floating…in the air…a puppet…moved along with despair…a mere puppet…used for the enjoyment to kill…her hero…that would….come to save her… **_Her eyes were opened almost immediately, almost feeling the hilt of the sword she would never have. She turned to face Link, who was so observed with his tale to notice her sudden changes in mood.

"…both sacred beast and Twilight Princess fought against this evil…with the sacred beast dealing the last blow on their enemy…evil was destroyed, and two kingdoms were saved…but, then the Twilight Princess, free of her curse, was bent to go home…" Zelda could feel the memories swarming in. Captive…battle…puppet…the imp…the hero… "She left this world, to go back to her kingdom, breaking the only gateway to our world…the Mirror of Twilight…"

"…_**Never forget that there's a world bound to this one." **_Zelda suddenly grabbed her head, and screamed, catching Link's attention. The hero went over to her side immediately, he hugged her close, feeling her shoulders shaking. Sheik soon joined them, wondering what had caused the princess ill. Neither got the chance to ask her what was wrong, as she ended up fainting.

Link looked worriedly at the unconscious princess, but before he could worry any longer, the woman's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up. "Zelda…are you well?" The princess blinked for a couple of minutes, before she stared back at Link.

"I must say, hero…your stories are quiet entertaining…" A courteous flow of words, calmness hidden inside them. Words covered in mere honey, not in raw sauce. Eyes glaring like a clever owl, body firm, posture great. "I do apologize for causing you ill…but, as you can see…I really was not in the condition to differ…" She gave Link a wink. And right then and there, he knew.

The princess of Hyrule had returned.

* * *

Malon glared back at Baldric's impish look. The redhead, along with her two companions, was held tightly by the strong arms of guards. The other councilmen were nowhere to be seen, but it was not like the young woman wanted to see them. "First this peasants, and now you, milord, Tobias?" the councilman asked the older man, who was barely standing thanks to the tight grip on him by the guards. "Why do you try so hard? She's dead, no one can save her now, not even that hero from Ordon!" Malon quickly stomped her captor's foot, catching the man by surprise and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"You son of a bitch!! Takkuri!!" Malon wanted to say more, but the gloved hand of the guard came over her mouth once again. Baldric snickered, having ignored her outburst.

"Oh, please…now that's no way to greet your new king," All three looked back at him in confusion, Saria's look the most mixed with fear. Tobias and Malon's, however, were so full of hate, they could share it. "Tomorrow, at exactly ten hoots from the Cuccos, your new king will be announced, and then, later, so will your execution…" He winked at Malon. "Too bad you turned out treacherous, my dear…you would have made a splendid Queen." The redhead was in rage. She tried to stomp Baldric's feet, but failed, being held by two men at a time. "Your end will be near…I suggest you pray," the new King of Hyrule soon began to walk away. "…pray hard for that girl's spirit…too bad, spirits help no peasants like you…" And they heard his laugh echo across the room as he disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Maybe I'm being a little bad on Saria and Malon...and now, poor old Tobias(I knew that I'll be writing about this guy again.) Well, the ending is getting soon...so, the maids bad luck will be as good as gone in some chapters to come.

Please be kind and leave a review.


	13. Triforce of Wisdom

Fyras14: Fyras here, again! Phew! Sorry for the delay of this chapter guys...it took me a while to finish, and well, life is hard on my side of the planet. It seems this story will hold off a while longer than expected, probably the next update will be until next week, probably to 5th of March(note, Resident Evil fans out there, the next installment of the series will be released. Yeah for those that live in Japan, and that have a 360 or a PS 3, us in the USA we get it in Friday the 13th...yeah, I know, scary). The next chapter, and final one, will be told from the point of view of the maids...just because I thought they needed one more chapter to themselves.

Three familiar characters also make an appearance in this chapter as well, just for the heck of it.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

There is a wisdom of the head, and... a wisdom of the heart. _

**-Charles Dickens**

**Chapter 13: Triforce of Wisdom**

Link watched as Zelda calmly got up, her back on the two men. The hero and Sheik glanced at each other, and stood firm when the princess spoke. "I do apologize for my earlier behavior," she said. Link was about to say to not worry about it, but Zelda beat him to it. "Link, you and I must speak…alone." There was no authority in her voice when she said that, in fact, it seemed that she longed to speak to the hero alone for some reason. Sheik seemed to understand this reason, he gave a nod to Link, before he began to walk away from them. The hero gulped a little, wondering what will happen. Had she forgotten about him, somehow? Her feelings? Her love? He had heard from Renado that in some occasions, memory, once it was found once again, would erase previous memories, put them under lock and key to be forever lost in the oblivion of their mind. Had she forgotten everything they lived through those days? Or…or…He was next to her now, and what she did next caught him by surprise. In a swift movement, Zelda turned around and planted a small kiss on the hero's cheek. Link grabbed his cheek unconsciously, causing Zelda to laugh. A sweet and refined laugh, like the ones that he wasn't used to hearing. Her real laugh. "Did you really think I would have forgotten?"

"Well, I-I-I…" Link only stammered, making Zelda laugh once more. Ah, such a rich and powerful laugh hers was. It almost made his heart skip a beat.

"I will never forget you, my love," she said, kissing him softly in the cheek. The princess then held his hand, she could feel Link holding on as well. They looked at each other in the eyes, before Zelda finally spoke again. "…Once this affair is over with," she began, smiling. "you will be allowed more than just to place your lips upon mind." Link smiled at her, trying in vain to hide a blush. He returned a kiss to her, this one in the forehead. Zelda smiled at him, and then, looked at the man leaning against the broken mirror nearby, who was ignoring the two lovers. "Sheik," Upon the call of his name, the Sheikah looked up, and came up to them. Link and Zelda separated their hands, and turned to face them. "tell me something…is your employer named Williams by any chance?" Sheik appeared taken back a little by the question, yet he didn't show it. He only blinked twice and nodded, wondering how the princess had found out.

"Williams?" Link asked her, visibly confused.

"Yes. One of the councilmen," Zelda explained. Seeing Link's confused look, she explained. "Williams was a man that was put in the council by my father…for security reasons." Everything clicked into Link's head.

"A spy…" he murmured. Zelda nodded.

"Yes. My father was not entirely a fool…during his reign at least two of his most trusted nobles betrayed him, and so he thought of a plan. He decided to place his most trusted and loyal soldier, Williams, who was at that time merely a general in the army, into the council. Williams himself proved to be a very valuable ally, he reported things to my father, things that the council never wanted him to know. He found out about a revolt, caused by the greed of a man, and put a stop to him before things could get out of hand, and many other things that I'll hate to say…the council, too, had been greedy…to think that they may have changed after the twilight incident…how wrong I was…"

"You can't blame yourself for that, Zelda," Link told her, holding her hand. She smiled sadly up to him.

"It was entirely my fault, really…for not keeping a close eye on them…even Williams couldn't keep his eyes on them all of the time….secrets, hidden away in their own minds are hard to find…and to think all of this started over a few missing rupees…" Zelda sighed, not letting go of Link's hand.

"Financial problems are always hard to deal with, your highness," Sheik told her. "Behind every pure man, there is a greedy man."

"Indeed." Zelda nodded, smiling back at the Sheikah. "Now, we must do as your master says. We must return to Hyrule before Baldric decides to claim my throne…" Link looked worried of what she was about to do.

"But, what if he tries to--" Her index finger fell upon his lips, quieting him down.

"I understand your worry, but Baldric is not a king. The Goddesses have written that in the heavens…" The hero calmly removed her finger from his mouth, worry still in his face.

"But, he managed to kidnap you once, what if he confuses your men and they kill you?" Zelda merely laughed.

"They will never kill me…"

"And why is that?" The princess took her hand and showed the back of it to the hero. The triforce of wisdom glowed lightly, a very light blue color.

"For even my soldiers cannot pretend I'm not their princess, while the triforce glows within my very being." Link looked convinced, and smiled.

"Yep…you were always the smart one…." Zelda giggled.

"Wise one, actually," she corrected. "Now, we must leave this place at once…although I do wish to stay longer, we must not delay."

"It will take a while to get to the outside, your highness," Sheik told her. "if we are to move quickly, we are to run as fast as possible to reach the end of this great prison."

"Run? Oh, no…that just won't simply do. Please, excuse me for the harsh action that I shall take, but I have no time for you to say no." Before either Sheik or Link could ask her what she meant, the princess began to spin in circles. Emerald wind began to surround her and soon, her two companions were also surrounded by the wind. A light flash blinded them for a second. Their world was black for a second, and both shook out of it when they heard a surprised cry not belonging to a human being. When the two warriors opened their eyes, they gasped at the sight. They were once again in the outskirts of Hyrule Field, Epona was standing not too far away from them. Apparently the loyal horse had waited for them to return back, never once leaving the spot where she had last seen their master.

Link suddenly grinned at what Zelda had done, and glanced behind him, spotting the princess calmly fixing her hair. Apparently the wind had done her no justice. "Was that the wind of Farore?" he asked her. Zelda merely nodded.

"Yes. The last time I used it…well, it was performed quite differently…however, due to my urgency to get here, I called the wind forth faster than before." After she finished explaining, she pointed rather politely to her own hair. "However doing so causes some side effects…in some it causes dizziness, and willing to reel their food out, while in others, it just causes a bad hair day, as some of my people call it." Link couldn't help but laugh, however, he frowned at the sight the princess was in. His shirt was still over her, but it was too big. One wrong move, and it would fall. Sheik seemed to notice this, however, and removed his cloak and gave it to the princess. She gave him a smile, and a small thank you, realizing the state she was in as well.

While she was putting it on, Link whistled to Epona. He waited for Zelda to come forth, and helped her up. He then hopped on his horse, and looked back at Sheik. Before he could blink, however, the Sheikah had already settled himself behind the princess, standing up and holding unto Link's shoulders. "I hope you do not mind this, Link…it was the only way…"

"No worries." Link told him, rather amused. Zelda only coughed, hiding a chuckle better than Sheik had ever done.

"Now, we must hurry…we might make it by tomorrow, but it is worth it." Link only nodded, and ordered Epona to began to run. All could see the castle in the distance.

* * *

It disgusted Telma to see such a scene unfold in front of her eyes. While she had been taught since young that they were consequences for one's actions, she sincerely though that this Baldric person was a real bastard. He was to publically execute three people, an old man, and two young women. One of the girls didn't even look close to sixteen. Next to her, she could feel Ashei tense. The swordswoman, too, clearly thought that Baldric was a bastard as well. Hell, maybe even a son of a bitch if she could state it. "I can't believe this…" she murmured into Telma's ear.

"You're telling me, honey…" the redhead murmured back, anger visible in her voice. "I can't believe they will just kill them…just like that…"

"One would expect they went to trial at least," whispered a voice next to her. Telma only glanced back at the person who spoke. Shad only adjusted his glasses, also disgusted at the scene. She could see, too, that other people were also upset about what was going on. There were no kids around, and that was good. The redhead looked back at the three people in the center of town. All were kneeling in the ground, hands tied behind their backs, black hoods covering their faces. One of them, the oldest woman of the two, was struggling against the rope, but a soldier hit her in the back hard, making her stop and fall face down. Telma could clearly hear the sword being removed from its sheath, and she put a hand to stop the person responsible for the noise.

"Not a good idea, honey," Telma adviced Ashei. The younger woman only scowled, and glared back at the scene.

"But, they are beasts…those people are obviously innocent, yeah? No trial means no guilt, no crime." Shad nodded at Ashei's reasoning on Telma's side.

"You know, she's got a pretty good point, Telma…even Rusl, if he were here now, wouldn't agree with this…" He turned to face the two women next to him. "If we act now, however, we are dead. Soldiers guard every corner…and it doesn't help much that their new leader is making his way over here, look…" Shad pointed a finger towards the execution spot, both women shifted their eyes away from the scholar and glared at Baldric. He was dressed in a beautiful tunic, blue in color, with a wonderful black cape trailing behind him. As if he was ready for a ball or some sort of celebration instead of an execution. Murmurs and whispers stopped, everyone's attention on their new 'leader'.

"People of Hyrule," Baldric began, ignoring the struggling grunts of the woman that had been trying to release herself earlier. "these group in front of you are to be punish by the hands of the gods." He walked towards them, shaking his head. "They have committed the worst crime possible…they have betrayed your kingdom, my trust…our future." Murmurs swept over the area, wondering if what Baldric said to be true. The duke ignored the murmurs, and with a gesture of his hand, three soldiers walked behind the three prisoners and removed the hoods from their heads. Gasps seem to fill every corner of the crowd.

Telma, too, had gasped for she had recognized the two young women before her. The redhead and greenhead girls had come to visit her bar often during the twilight takeover. They wanted to help in any way they could to aid their captured princess. While they had not managed to do much, the redhead, Malon, had given a good scolding to the group of cowardly soldiers. Even Ashei had shuddered at the sight. She had even commented that if this redhead had ever taken the sword as her main practice she would had become a fierce captain. The young girl, the greenhead, had been kinder, but not that much, either. Saria, too, like Malon, had scolded the soldiers, but not to the extremes that Malon had done. She and Malon were always waiting for news about their missing princess, and felt very bad when they had found none. The old man that was with them, gagged as well as the other two, was someone she didn't recognize. "I don't believe it…" Shad murmured. "Those girls…they are as loyal as dogs!! How can they simply be executed!?" He was lucky that Baldric had not heard him, or else he would also had ended in the same position those three were in now.

"Oh…damn…" Ashei whispered, her voice shaking in anger. "…he's a bastard, yeah…" Telma gritted her teeth, trying her best to not scream out loud her thoughts. Baldric continued to speak as if nothing had occurred between himself and the crowd.

"This people are accused of treason against your new King," he gave a smile as he said this, that made Telma growl. How could a man like him be a king!? A demon, maybe, but a king!? "they are accused of even betraying our kingdom with this simple act." A look of horror was present in the two adults, while the younger girl had tears in her eyes. All had been trying to speak, but the clothe over their mouths prevented them to do so. "A simple punishment has been issued…they are to be beheaded…for their crimes." He looked over at one soldier, who was carrying a large silver blade. The executioner stood next to the greenhead, forcing the other two to face the man frantically, trashing about before they were ordered to be held down. Baldric nodded at the man. Telma could feel the pressure growing inside the others. Ashei had her sword half way out, Shad was taking out his dagger that he always hid in his book. They waited for the right moment. The silver blade was in the air, the silent sobs of the young girl heard all around. Everyone held their breath, including the older redhead.

"Stop." Came a voice from within the crowd, freezing time itself. It belonged to a woman, who was moving her way towards the execution block. Telma quickly recognized who this person was walking with, and almost gasped in surprise. Link and another young man were walking side by side by a cloaked woman, whose face she couldn't recognize thanks to her messy brown hair. "This execution will stop this instant."

Baldric froze as he stared back at the woman before him. He knew who she was. None but him, and the two young men by her side knew who she was, even the ones that he was about to execute knew who she was. The duke managed to regain his composure, and laughed. It was tainted by nervousness, however. "You have no word in this, peasant," he told her, his voice shaky. The woman answered with a laugh of her own.

"You dare call me a peasant when you yourself do not know of your place." Baldric was breaking and he soon snapped.

"Insolence!! Guards!!" Soldiers were quick to surround Link and his companions, all ready to arrest them. "Send them to the dungeons!! NOW!!"

"Are you so willing to betray your princess, men?" was the woman's question. The Hyrule soldiers looked back at her in confusion, unsure of what she meant.

"How dare you!" one guard spoke out. "Pretend to be our dead prince--" The woman raised a hand, showing the group her mark.

"Does this convince you? Only I, Zelda, carry the birthmark of the triforce upon my hand. My birthright to the throne as well." Soldiers seemed unconvinced at first, but when they saw the triforce glow, they all gasp.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!" They cried in unison.

Baldric wasted no time, and left the scene before anyone could chase him. No one saw him leave except Sheik, who was about to chase him but was stopped by Zelda. "Don't…" she whispered. She faced her soldiers, her voice firm and commanding. "Now, if you will be so kind as to release my friends…" The man that was set to execute the three, quickly untied the three. Malon happily looked back at Zelda, crying out loud, much to everyone's surprise, the next words,

"That smart aleck girl is the one we've been waiting for all this time!! That's our Zelda!!" Zelda smiled as her two friends, both sinking in tears, went over to hug her. While many people were confused by the sudden turn of events, no one could deny the fact that their princess had literally returned from the dead.

* * *

Baldric ran and ran. He ran as far as his feet could take him. He could see the castle, and was ready to barge in and hide, when a familiar armored man appeared from a nearby corner. "Williams!!" The armored councilman turned to see his fellow councilman, breathing hard and red in the face.

"Duke Baldric? Are you well?" Baldric ignored the questions, and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Your man! He betrayed us!!" He yelled, almost spitting in the armored man's face.

"My man?" asked Williams, unfazed by the man's actions.

"The assassin you sent!! He brought her back!! Her memory intact!!" Williams raised an eyebrow, removing Baldric's hands from his collar. "We are doomed!! DOOMED I TELL YOU!! WE MUST…WE MUST…KILL HER, YES, KILL HER FOR GOOD THIS TIME!!" The duke then stopped his mad ranting when he heard the man nearby laugh. "Why are you laughing!?" Williams stopped laughing, and glared at the duke.

"Ah…everything went according to plan. Game over, Baldric…" Realization hit him like an arrow. Baldric was about to grab the man again, only to be punched in the face. The man fell to the ground, howling back at the armored man.

"YOU!! YOU!! TRAITOR!!!" Williams only smirked.

"One that betrays his allies which betray their leaders is not close to being call traitor. If the betrayal was done for mere greed, it is worse than betrayal, however…you, Baldric…not only betrayed our new Queen, but the Goddesses as well, and they will not take you kindly…" He raised a fist in the air. "I have decided that they should at least have the pleasure of seeing you in the ground, like the dirt you are…" Before Baldric could respond, Williams punched the man again, this time hard. Blood flew and landed in the floor, and the duke was out cold. "How much I wished to do that…." The armored man muttered, he then, leaned against the nearby wall, waiting for the new Queen and her soldiers to take Baldric were he really belonged. Although, in Williams opinion, Baldric looked better as a rug.

* * *

Haha! Revenge is so sweet, isnt it? Well, next week, the chapter will be coming since I have a lot of things to take care of...study for a coming test, that is not really that important but still...cleaning the house...chores, chores, blahblahblah!

Anyway, I hope you dont mind the next chapters delay! Please be kind and leave a review! Also, on the side note, this story might probably have a sequel of sorts, but it depends...reviews...time...and many other things...


	14. Courage and Wisdom, an Epilogue of Sorts

Fyras14: Finally, the final chapter of this story is done! Let the maids enter, please! Okay, now, this chapter is not that much of a deal, really, it just explains what happens to all of the main characters after the last chapter. This one will contain a lot of information on what happened after last week's chapter.

I hope you enjoy this one!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

* * *

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." _

**-Lao Tzu**

**Chapter 14: Courage and Wisdom, an Epilogue of Sorts**

"Shh!! Malon, quiet down!!"

"But, I can't hear what they are saying, we got to get closer!"

"I know, but--"

"Ah, don't be such a baby, they won't see us! Now, come on!!" Saria felt herself move, almost tripping in the process as Malon pulled her closer towards the nearby bushes. They were almost caught, when the rustling in the bushes was heard by the two lovers they were trying to spy on.

"Hmm…did you hear something?" came the man. The woman by his side only shook her head.

"It must be the wind, love…" Was the woman's answer. The two maids sighed in relief as the two lovers continued with their stroll. Malon grinned as Saria shook her head at her friend's rash behavior.

"See, I told ya so!" the redhead whispered. Saria giggled a bit, shaking her head as she looked back at the two lovers before her, the Queen and her Royal Knight, or as Malon would like to call them, a pair of lovebirds.

Saria had been greatly pleased when Zelda had returned, with her memory intact, as she had told them that she had amnesia and how her knight in green armor had saved her along with a great warrior from the Sheikah tribe. While the story had started bad, it had ended on a good note, and the maids couldn't be more satisfied with the outcome.

Just after Baldric had been caught by Williams, who much to the maids' surprise was working for Zelda all this time, things were pretty much normal. A good day's rest was enough to get the princess, now Queen,to start doing her duties. Her people were glad to see her back, and got her version of the events, missing a few things, that she told to her loyal maids only.

All of the councilmen involved in trying to killing her were imprisoned(the doctor that lied to the people wasn't spared, either), including the main man, Baldric, who, much to Malon's dislike, was forgiving from the execution. Of course, Malon wondered why a good for nothing takkuri would be better left alive than die for the horrors he committed. Zelda had offered a simple response, "Sometimes, the worst punishment is not death itself…and that is the punishment that he would pay." Saria was simply satisfied with the answer, but the redhead was still skeptical. What if he tried to take over, again? She'll wonder. "Simple. I will give him a good zap if it is necessary…I am as dangerous as any other swordsman." The Queen would reply, and Malon would snicker and agree. Of course, the number of councilmen had considerably lowered, with only two men to join the Queen for meetings about the kingdom. Williams stayed behind, backing the Queen, as Zelda named Tobias, a loyal noble as the second man in the council. Since then, many other nobles wanted to become part of the council, but Zelda had denied them entry. She gave them a few years to show loyalty to her and her people before she could accept them, as the ones her father had picked before her rule and some that had appointed themselves to the council were nothing but greedy. Too much of everyone's shock, the nobles seemed to understand, and agreed to give their Queen their loyalty, but first of all to their people.

As for Sheik, the cute Sheikah(Malon's nickname for him), he was happily working as Zelda's bodyguard, and was glad to be part of protecting the Royal Family. Malon had taken an instant liking to him and told him once that she wouldn't mind having his kids, much to Saria's embarrassment and to Sheik's blushing surprise. As of now, moves were slow on both sides, but Saria believed that one of this days another Sheikah would wander the halls of this palace to guard the next heir to the throne. Saria, too, had spotted a kind young man, which she was teased constantly by Malon for. Love was going to slow for the greenhead, but who was in a hurry?

As for the knight in green armor, the hero of Hyrule, and the Queen's friend, Link had become an important part for the army of Hyrule, becoming a General at Zelda's order. Few had accepted the new general, but when he had proved himself worthy in a couple of days, the whole crowd of cowardly soldiers had immediately accepted him. Saria had heard too, that a young woman had joined the ranks of the soldiers, giving the other soldiers mocking words no and then that made them want to prove themselves. The greenhead always seemed to forget her name, but she knew that the swordswoman was known to hang around Telma's Bar on her break and free days, with a group of people.

While Link was the general of the army, he was in a sense, much more. He, after all, was the lover of their Queen, and everyone in Hyrule, including the other races, had been the least surprised by this. It was fate, as they put it, fate that first separated them and that joined them once again. In only six months, the couple was well known all across the land, and were clearly accepted by society. Some nobles had complained, however, but they were easily put down by the Queen or other nobles that were content for the Queen's decision for a husband. Since the day they came back, both lovers had been close, and Link had helped a few times here and there. It was a match made in the heavens, and here were two girls witnessing it all take place before their very eyes.

The two maids grinned when they saw the two lovers kissed passionately under the shade of a tree, unaware that they were being followed or spied for that matter. They just let the world go on, not carrying as their lips touched each other, and an adventure began with their mouths. Both stood together for the longest time, before they separated, and then, grinned, hugging each other. They held themselves close, as if the wind had not passed by, like lovers were meant to be. After a few minutes of seeing them together, Saria turned to her senior maid. "Think that we are going to be aunts by the end of the year?" Malon stifled a laugh, before she pointed a finger at the two.

"Maybe sooner, by the way they're going. I wouldn't be surprised if that nephew you spoke of wasn't on his way already!"

And true to Malon's words, the Queen of Hyrule soon announced her pregnancy just four days after the maids' little spying session. After eight months later, a beautiful baby girl was born to the Queen, and her loyal knight and later, King.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Fyras14: Well, that's the end of this one folks. However, if the sequel I talked about a chapter or so back manages to enter my head, and my writing block is taken care of...you might see your favorite imp take the lead. It will be a direct sequel to this story and will contain mostly OC characters, for certain reasons, mind you...**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much I enjoyed writing it. I wanna thank everyone that reviewed my story: Ruki44, sofilu, Twilight Vanquisher, la generala, Eclipse Storywriter, fingersfallingupwards, Flygx, Zelink Forever, Lady Zayriah. (do tell me if I forget someone) and all of those others that favorite this story. **

**See you the next time!**

**-Fyras14  
**


End file.
